Shock of reality
by Phoenix2014
Summary: Kim Crawford farm girl with a sad past, Jack Brewer rich boy with a perfect life. How will that work out when they meet ? **KICK STORY** STORY COMPLETE
1. Presentation

**Hey guys,thank you so much for the support especially**** to ****KickPrevails,an AWESOME FRIEND,and a shoutout to babycakes92 for being my first follower! Here goes my first chapter…**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Kickin It.**

* * *

Kim's POV

Hey, my name is Kim Crawford and I'm 17 years old, I'm a first degree black belt, I used to take lessons with our neighbor, I currently live in Tenesse with my grandparents in a farm, but this is just about to change…

_**~Flashback~**_

_16 year old Kim is sitting on her grandparents stable talking to her best friend Roxy ,her mom's horse._

"_I miss her Rox ,I just miss her so much" said a very upset Kimmy, referring to her mom._

_Roxy couldn't say a word but Kim knew that she was there for her,after a while of a silent comfort coming from the adorable horse,Kim started to feel heat coming from her best friend and noticed that Roxy had a fever. She ran to the house and told her grandfather what was going on,Jared (grandfather) and Emily(grandmother) both knew that Roxy was getting old and her time was getting closer,but they knew Kim couldn't bare another big loss so they kept her out of it. As soon as the doctor came he examined the horse a saw that it's situation wasn't good,and decided that would be better if Roxy was sacrificed to alleviate her suffering._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

My Rox was sacrificed 1 month ago and I'm really not taking it well,she was the only thing I had left from my mom,and as I was homeschooled and lived in a pretty simple farm with my family,she was my only friend,but still the perfect example of loyalty and friendship. I haven't eaten in a while and my grandparents are starting to worry,so they are sending me to one of their friend's house in Seaford,California. Apparently they have a daughter of my age and I hope we get along,I'm also going to Seaford High,meaning I will have to socialize with people witch I'm not in the mood to.

I'm currently packing the last few things to my moving since my plane leaves tomorrow morning,and I'm not really looking forward to it,plus I will have to live for the rest of the year with complete strangers! I zip the last bag and throw myself in my bed mumbling to myself "After tomorrow everything changes…" and boy was I right…

* * *

I wake up surprisingly cheery and walk down the stairs and greet my family,

"Morning Grama,mornig Grandpa!",my grandmother smiles at me and says

"Morning Kimbo,looks like someone has changed their mind about moving!"

"Not entirely…but I got a good feeling about it!",I say grabbing an apple.

"That's great sweetheart now get your things and get into the truck,we're already late!",my grandfather says kissing my temple, I chuckle at my grampa's hurry, "Always so stressed." I think to myself. I grab the last few things and run to the truck.

* * *

After a silent ride to the airport,and goodbyes full of tears I'm finnaly in the plane ready to move on and stop everything that is holding me back,this is a time for changes,time for improvements,time for me to get a new life and build a future based in my soon as I get there I'll get a new look,make friends,build a life and enjoy the best of high school. After all these resolution witch I'm pretty sure are going to change my life forever I drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

I just got out of the plain and find a tall girl with straight long brown hair and pierce green eyes holding a sign saying "Crawford",I walk over to the girl and as soon as she sees me she says

"You must be Kim, I'm Grace nice to meet you, you're preety and I love your boots" Grace says pointing to my cowgirl boots that I never take off.

"Thank you,and nice meeting you too Grace" I say while giggling at the girl's cheeryness .She's definitely a very out going person and I like that,I have a feeling that we're going to be great get into a black mini cooper and Grace drives off to her house-soon to be our house…

"How is school here ?" I ask trying to start a conversation.

"It's okay, I guess…There are the Jocks ,the Cheerleathers, the Sltus that are controlled by Donna Tobin, stay away from her by the way, she's trouble…" Grace says with a serious look on her face looking quickly at me before turning her attention back to the road, I just nood not really knowing what to say.

"…then there are the Wasabi Wariors m-" I cut her off

"Wasabi Wariors ?" I guess slightly confuse, not knowing what that is…

"Yeah,there is Jerry my boyfriend, Julie and Kelsey my besties, their boyfriends Milton and Eddie and there's Jack,witch is currently single and is the heartthrob of the school and the richest guy in city,his parents own a famous equestrian academy,we all go to th Bobby Wasabi Dojo."

"An equestrian academy ?" I ask slightly interested on where this conversation is going,my thoughts fly to Roxy but I just shake it off before I break down.

"Yeah,The Brewer's Equestrian Academy." She responds simply,I've heard about this academy,it's the best in the country,they've won almost all the tornaments they got in,I always wanted to go there,I've won some tournaments in my hometown,but I'd never be good enough for The Brewer's.

"So…You said something about a dojo ?" I say when I come back to reality.

"Yeah,the Bobby Wasabi, do you do Karate Kim ?" she asks,

"Took a few classes."I say not being sure if I should tell her about my ranking.

"You could join the Dojo,we need as much help we can get!" she says happily

"Maybe I will…" I say smiling.

Soon enough we got to the house and it was pretty big,with 3 stories, we got in and the house was beautiful,but too quiet…

"Hey Grace?" I say eyeing the house

"Yeah…" she says walking in with the last bag.

"Where are your parents ?" I was used to a noisy house,since my grandparents were always home and we were very close.

"They are on a busyness trip,they're never home,I usually live here all by myself or have sleepovers with the girls but now I have you,and I'm pretty sure they are going to love you as much as I do!" she says throwing her arms around my shoulders,I smile at that.

"I'm glad you think so…" I mumble more to myself.

"Come on I'm gonna take you to your room and we can get to sleep cause tomorrow have school." She says guiding me to a room with a large closet, a private bathroom and a king size bed and leaving.

I change into my PJ's ,brush my teeth, comb my hair and lay down on bed and go to sleep too tired to do anything else."Tomorrow is going to be a big day" is the last thing that goes through my head before I drift to a dreamless sleep not knowing what tomorrow is saving for me…

* * *

**What did you think ?Let me know and PWEASE REVIEW !**


	2. Meeting New People

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I worked really hard on it.**

**Kim's POV **

I woke up slowly and the memories of yesterday flushed trough my mind, I groaned thinking that I'd have a lot of work at school and before school. I sit up on bed rubbing my eyes. I walk in the bathroom, take a cold shower get into new fresh sweatpants and a baggy shirt and make my way to the kitchen.

"KIM! Breakfasts is ready, and hurry up, we've got to get ready for school. You have to be perfect and I will help you with that today is YOUR BIG DAY." Grace shouts excited when I walk in the kitchen, too excited for who just woke up at 6 AM I may add.

"Calm down, I'm already here!" I say a little bit annoyed by her loudness in the morning, I was never a morning person even when I lived in the farm and had to get up at 4AM to work and take care of the animals, but Roxy always made happier and made my day better.

"Hey Grace, why do we have to get up so early if school only starts at 9AM?" I ask taking a bite of my eggs.

_Wow, really good but nothing like grandma's._ I think

"Because this way we have more time to work on your transformation."Grace replies simply.

"Transformation?" I ask interested on this.

"Yeah, you don't think that I'll let you go to school on that, do you ?" She asks pointing at my outfit.

"Actually I love the idea of making changes on my style, I think it would a great experience but I don't have any clothes on the "California Gurl" style." I say thinking that would be a problem.

"Don't worry I have tons and I already have the perfect outfit, and I know it would fit perfectly on you!" she says dragging me upstairs to her room. We walk in the closet and I'm mesmerized by the clothes all organized by color and all the kinds of shoes, heels, boots, flats and even some cowgirl boots.

"Here, try these !" Grace says handing me a pink Half T-shirt with Mikey, black ripped short shorts and an Amy/Siren shoes. I try them on and the fit perfectly as Grace said I get out of the bathroom and show her. **(AN; Kim's outfit shock_reality/set?id=89630717)**

"What do you think?" I ask a little insecure, I've never wore this type of clothing in my life and I don't know if it's good and I NEVER wore heels.

"You look like a model, seriously better than I would ever look on them, you can keep it!"she says.

"Really ? I think the heels are a little too much though…"I trail of looking at my feet.

"Trust me, they're perfect, now come on we still have to work on your make up and hair!"she says sitting me down on a chair and starting to curl my hair.

After about 2 hours I'm finally ready, Grace made my eyebrows, putted eyeliner and mascara on my eyes and a light pink lipstick on my lips, and curled my long blonde hair to perfection, I look in the mirror and say "That's not me…" I say impressed with the girl right in front of my eyes.

"It's sure not me." Grace says with proud on her voice.

"Now let's go you still have to meet the gang." She says dragging me out of the house and pushing me in the car. In 5 minutes we are right in front on Seaford High, we get out of the car and I already get a lot of wolf whistles and perverted looks from boys, and jealous looks from girls. We walk through the doors and all eyes are on me.

"Please tell me they are looking at you." I say hating all the attention

"Nope, they are looking at the blonde new girl, that happens to be you." she replies walking to a group of teens, one being a Latino boy that a assume that is Jerry because as soon as we get there he kisses Grace ,one nerdy boy holding a cute nerdy girl's hand, a chubby Afro-American boy with his arm around a tall skinny girl with brown hair and the HOTTEST guy I've ever seen in my entire life, his toned abs and muscular arms clear in his flannel T-shirt with the most intoxicating brown eyes I've ever seen.

"Kim these are Jerry my boyfriend, Milton and Julie our nerdy couple, Eddie and Kelsey our cute couple and Jack."Grace introduces me pulling me out of my trance, they all greet me except for Jack, I wonder if he already has a problem with me.

"Kim is staying at my house for the rest of the year and is also joining the dojo!"Grace exclaims happily.

"That's great Kim! Welcome!" Julie says.

"Thank you!" I smile at her and she smiles back.

"Guys I need someone to take Kim to the principal's office, I can't do it because I have to help Jerry get rid of detention."Grace says frowning, I frown too since she is the only one that actually know here but this can be good so I can get closer to someone else.

"Sorry we can't we have a project to finish for next month." Says Milton whilst leaving with Julie, everybody rolls their eyes and turn, during all this conversation I've been feeling a pair of eyes staring intensely at me but I just shook it off slightly uncomfortable.

"Sorry we can't too we have a study date before first period." says Kelsey with a tone of guilty before leaving with Eddie.

"Could you Jack?" asks Grace hopefully and we all look at him.

**Jack's POV **

I was in front of my locker talking with the gang when the doors of the schoolare pushed open ad Grace walks in with the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life, she had curves on the right places had a flawless face with a perfectly curled blonde hair falling over her shoulders and intense doe eyes she was the definition of perfect and left me mesmerized.

"Dude, who is that?" I ask my best friend Jerry while smacking him over and over, never taking my eyes of the blonde goddess.

"I don't know her name but I know that she is staying at my girl's house for the rest of the year." He says before walking up to Grace and kissing her, Grace introduces her as Kim and I can her they talking but I'm too dazed by Kim's beauty to hear or say anything, after a while staring intensely at her I notice that Milton, Julie, Eddie and Kelsey left and Grace, Jerry and Kim are looking at me.

"What?" I manage to ask getting out of my trance.

"I asked you if you could take Kim to the principal's office, so could you?" Grace asks hopefully.

"Um…S-s-sure!" I manage to say trough my nervousness, Grace smiles at me and leaves with Jerry. I look at Kim and she smiles at me.

"So, shall we?" I ask her offering my arm.

"Yes, we shall!" She says while linking our arms and smiling, giving me new confidence.

_Today is gonna be interesting…_

**So are you guys curious to know what happens next? Review and please let me know what you think, make suggestions and tell me if I should continue. Thanks for reading ! **


	3. So that's how Seaford High works ?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it. **

* * *

**Jack's POV**

After linking arms with the blonde beauty I started to guide us towards the principal's office, so I decided to start a conversation.

"So Kim, why did you move to Seaford?"

"Well after some…events back in Tennessee my grandparents decided that it would be better for me to move away from the many memories I had back there." I wanted to know more about these "events" but she doesn't seem too comfortable talking about it so I decided to leave it.

"So Kim, what are your hobbies?" I ask.

"Well I enjoy Karate, and riding horses!"

_Wow, that's definitely not the answer I was expecting! _I thought.

"That's nice, believe it or not I enjoy the same things." I say still impressed with our similarity.

Suddenly I feel Kim being abruptly pulled away from me, I turn around to see what's going on and see Brandon the captain of the football team and notorious heartbreaker hitting on Kim, who surprisingly looked disgusted and uncomfortable.

"Sup hot stuff, how about you and me movies at 7, then we can go to my place and have some fun." Said Brandon with a perverted look on his face, the next thing surprised me.

"Me. You. Never. Going. To. Happen." Kim said slowly and in short words like he was stupid, which he is, making me, laugh my head off. Brandon turned head with anger and left. I walk to Kim and she links our arms back together.

"What was that? No girl and I mean NO GIRL ever turned down a date with Brandon, he is the captain of the football team, every girl in school wants him.

"To bad, not my fault that Mr. Brainless doesn't take rejection well." Kim says smiling, making me chuckle.

_She is cute when she smiles. Where did that come from?_

We get to the principal's office and get her schedule and locker number. I look at her schedule and notice that we have all the same classes. After going to her locker and picking up her things I say,

"Looks like you will have to handle me for the whole day."

"That won't be hard at all." She replies smiling and blushing, and I smile back.

We walk to English and Kim sits down next to me waiting for the teacher, Kim opened her mouth to start a conversation when the wicked witch of the west also known as Donna Tobin and my personal gold digger pushed her from her seat. I went to help Kim up but Donna pushed me back on my seat and sat on my lap. She looked down at Kim and spats at her while caressing my chest,

"What are you doing following my boyfriend around the school, stalker?"

"First of all: I'm not following anyone around he was just helping me since I'm new, and second of all: the only one who looks like a stalker here it's you because you're clearly not his girlfriend since he seems completely disgusted just with the sight of you, so I suggest you to leave before you humiliate you're self even more." Kim says seating back on her desk and giving Donna the scariest glare I've ever seen.

"Yeah, Donna just back off and leave Kim alone!" I say pushing her off my lap and standing beside Kim to emphasize my support to what she said. Donna stomps off the classroom tripping over a nerd, making me and Kim start to laugh uncontrollably. Soon enough the teacher got to the classroom and I went back to my seat.

**Kim's POV**

The first three periods were actually fun, I sat by Jack in all of them, we kept passing notes and getting to know each other better. Jack is a really nice and sweet guy, I think we'll be great friends. Currently we are heading to the cafeteria for lunch, as soon as we get there I go get my food because I'm starving but Jack holds me back.

"What are you doing Jack?" I ask him,

"Taking care of your health!" I look at him confused,

"If you eat any of that you're going to puke the whole week, trust me." He clarifies.

"Thank you then, knight in shining armor." I say and he takes my hand and kisses it.

"Anything for you milady!" He says making me blush.

"Goofball, but seriously what am I suppose to eat then?" I say putting my hand on my stomach.

"I brought enough food, I'll share with you!" He says pulling me to the table where the gang is sitting.

"Hey guys!" Grace says.

"Hey!" Jack and I reply.

"So Kim, how do you like the school so far?" asks Kelsey.

"It's pretty interesting here, I actually already had an unpleasantness with the sluts queen-"I get cut off by the gang saying in unison with monotone tone,

"Donna."

"Oh, so she is the infamous Donna Tobin you told me about Grace?" I ask her, and she nods.

After that everyone comes back to their own conversations and Jack turns to me with a half sandwich in hands and says handing it to me,

"Here, you can have half of my sandwich." I smile and say,

"Thanks, but you don't have to do this!"

"Please, I don't mind at all and I don't want you getting hungry during classes."

_Aww, we barely know each other and he is already taking care of me. _

I shook that last thought off and take the sandwich, he smiles and says,

"How about I take you to eat after school on a place me and the gang always go, since this probably not enough for lunch, and then we go to the dojo so I can show you some moves, not that I want to show off is just that I thought it would be fun but I don't know if you think it would be fun, but you said that you enjoy Karate and then you could join the dojo, I mean if you don't already have a dojo, and after that I can walk you home and-"

_He's cute when he rambles._

"I'd like that, it's a date!" I say smiling at his cuteness.

"Great, definitely a date!" He says smiling and getting up and pulling me with him to go to our next class.

_Can't wait for the end of school…_

* * *

**Hey guys, thank you for favorite, follow, and reviewing it means a lot to me.**

**So please review and let me know what you think and if you want the next chapter**_. _


	4. Turnig Down

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it.**

**Bold: It's Jack's conscience/**_Italics it's Jack's thoughts_

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I still can't believe that I'm about to take Kim on a date, at the beginning I didn't even thought about it as a date but when she said it, just sounded right and I wasn't going to blow that up, it's not every day that a hot girl indirectly agrees on going on a date with you. So now I'm at my locker waiting for Kim to show up so I can take her to lunch.

"Hey Jack!" says a soft and sweet voice behind me.

"Hey Kim, you ready?" I ask her.

"Yeah, where are we going?" She asks me while we walk trough Seaford High's doors.

"We are going at Falafel Phil's." I say while opening my car door for her.

"Wow, nice car you have here, but I never thought that the Brewer's inheritor would have a blue truck southern style." Kim says surprised.

"Well I always- wait, how do you know about my parents business?" I ask a little taken aback for how much she knew.

"Well Grace told me that she was friends with Jack Brewer, and when I heard your name when one of the teachers talked to you and they called Mr. Brewer I kind of putted the pieces together. I may be blonde but I'm not stupid you know!" She says smiling.

Wow that really got me by surprise, I hate when people know about how much money I have, and then people start treating me differently so they can get to my parents, and that really bothers me.

"What's wrong Jack, did I say something I shouldn't have?" Kim asks me, her smile fading slowly.

"No, it's not you, it's just that I don't like when people know about my social status, it makes they treat me better. I'm tired of people faking smiles, and pretending to be my friends just because of my parents." I say battling with myself if now I should trust Kim or not.

"Do people really do that?" I'm surprised by her innocence but I can never tell if it's truthful or if she just wants me to believe that she wouldn't do that when she actually is planning to do it.

_Great, now I sound paranoid_

"Yes they do, Donna is an example, she only wants to date me because of popularity, my looks and my money. I've been dealing with this kind of people my whole life, and the only ones I that I can actually trust are the Warriors they are the only ones that know the real me. Listen Kim I don't think we should go on this date anymore." I say finally making my decision rather I should trust her or not. She frowns and I instantly feel guiltiness and regret run through my body.

"It's okay Jack, I understand that you don't trust a girl you just met." She says smiling at me, making me smile, happy that she is not mad at me.

_This girl is definitely different, she surprises me every time she opens her mouth. _

"Jack can you at least drive me to the dojo since Grace already left and I don't have a car?" Kim asks me with her voice filled with hope and embarrassment.

"Sure." I answer not so sure about this, but I can't let the girl who just moved here walk on the street by herself. We get into the car and drive in an awkward silence the whole way to the dojo.

* * *

We get to the dojo and are greeted by the gang.

"So guys, how was your date?" asks Jerry as we walk through the glass doors.

"It didn't happen, we thought it would be better if we hang out with you, so I get to know you guys better since I'll be spending the whole year here." Kim says preventing me from lying to my friends.

**Wow, you turn the girl down 5 minutes before your date because of your stupid trust problems, and she still protects you what a big jerk you are hun! **

_Shut up!_

"I'm going to get Rudy so you can join." Says Kelsey.

"Great, and I'll go change" Kim says walking towards the changing rooms.

**Time line**

* * *

"Rudy this is Kim, Kim this is Rudy our sensei." Introduces Julie.

"Nice to meet you Kim, are you here to join?" asks Rudy excited.

"I was hoping so!" replies Kim.

"Great, have you ever done Karate?" asks Rudy.

"Yes, yes I have." Kim replies.

"Would mind showing us how much you know?" says Rudy.

"No, not at all." She says taking off her shoes and stepping on the mats and starting the most amazing Karate routine I've ever seen in my life, she was perfect her moves were so delicate but yet firm and dangerous and the fact that she was extremely flexible made me even more blown away, by the time she finished all of had our jaws on the floor.

"So how was that?" she asks like if this was the most simple thing she'd ever done.

"Kim, if you don't mind me asking what belt are you?" Rudy asks slowly, like if he was afraid of her.

"First degree black belt." She responds taking a seat beside Milton.

"WOW!" we all say together except for Kim.

"I thought you had taken some classes no been turned into a Killer Ninja Machine!" exclaimed Grace.

"Sorry Grace, I just wasn't sure if I was actually going to join the dojo when you asked me, so I didn't know if I should tell you my ranking." Kim responded sheepishly.

"It's ok, what matters is that with you being a 1st degree black belt and Jack a 2nd degree black belt, in the dojo we can actually beat the Black Dragons, our rival dojo." Answered Grace excitedly.

After that everybody started talking about how great that would be, but when I looked at Eddie he looked a little bummed out, so I decided to ask about it, and when I did it everyone turned to look at him.

"What's wrong baby?" asked Kelsey.

"It's just that some people at school keep bugging me and making fun about my weight and it's starting to get into me." Eddie explained looking down.

"Look Eddie, you shouldn't care about what those people say about you because all they want it's to turn you down and you definitely do not deserve that. And you don't have to worry about if the way you look please other people because you have a family, amazing friends and a beautiful girlfriend that love you just the way you are." Kim said with the most serious voice I've ever heard.

_Wow, that was…deep._

**And you turned all that down because of your stupid issues. **

That's when it hit me, Kim is an amazing girl and definitely trustworthy, what she just said to Eddie was amazing and she just met him, she seemed genuinely worried. So I decided to try again.

"Thanks Kim!" Eddie said hugging her and she returned the hug.

"So girls, how about a sleepover at my house today ?" Grace said jumping up and down with excitement.

"AWESOME!"Julie, Kelsey and Kim shouted excited.

"Well guys, practice is over, so you can go to your… whatever you guys do when you're at Grace's house." Rudy said walking to his office.

After that, the girls were about to leave, when I grabbed Kim's wrist ignoring the tinkling feelings running up my arm.

"Kim wait, how about we try again and have that date tomorrow?" I say hopeful.

"Look Jack, you're clearly a great guy but I don't think you are ready for that, and I don't enjoy getting turned down, but we can definitely be friends, I got to go now, bye." She said before leaving me standing shocked.

**Now we're sure that you definitely ruined your chances with the perfect girl.**

_Shit, I messed up BIG TIME. And I have to fix it. _

* * *

**So guys what did you think ? Tell me what you want to read, please.**

**Review, follow, favorite whatever makes you happy. **


	5. What do you say ? - part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it.**

**Bold: Conscience/ **_Italics:__Character's own thoughts_

* * *

**Kim's POV**

Me, Jewels, Kels, and Gracie were at Grace's room in our PJ's enjoying our sleepover, yes we already bonded enough to make us give nicknames to each other. Right now we just finished watching Titanic and were really emotional, so to take our minds off the tragic death of Leo, we decided to talk and get to know each other better.

"So Kim, what was the real reason why you and Jack didn't go on a date?" asked Julie and the other girls nodded eagerly anxious to know the answer.

"Whaaat? I already told you… "My voice going high, they all raise their eyebrows and I give in.

"Okay… we didn't go on the date because I knew who he was and I think he didn't trust me enough to go out with me without thinking that I was some kind of gold digger, so he dumped me before we even leave the parking lot." I say putting a gummy bear in my mouth. They all seemed really shocked.

**I guess he never did that to anyone before.**

_Okay, now that hurt._

"I'm so sorry Kimmy." Says Grace after recover from their shock, and they all walk to me and give me a big group hug.

"But that's not all, at the time he dumped me I was like "ok he is not ready for that yet, I can respect that", I put on a mask to hide my disappointment and go to the dojo and never talk about it again thinking that we could start a friendship, but then when I'm about to leave the dojo ready to forget about everything he's all like "I think we should try again, how about tomorrow?" and I was like "oh no, you're not ready for that" and now I'm completely confused you know…" I say catching my breath.

"WOW! That's a lot of drama to take on your first day." says Kelsey, and I giggle at the comment.

"I know, I mean a never had my first kiss and I'm not willing to get hurt by the first boy I kiss you know…" I say lying on my back and staring at the ceiling.

"How come you never had your first kiss, girl?" asks Grace with a shocked face.

"Why the surprise?" I ask amused.

"Well you're hot enough that when you get in the room all eyes are on you, how come nobody has ever tried to kiss you?" says Julie.

"Well, I was homeschooled and lived in a farm, the only boy I actually had daily contact was my neighbor and he had a girlfriend, and my grandfather would probably shoot the boy if I had a boyfriend." I reply.

"I think you should make him jealous, you know, make him realize what he is losing." Suggests Grace.

"I think you should give him another chance, Jack is a really nice guy, and you guys would fit perfectly together." Says Kelsey.

"I think you should make him suffer before you give in." Said Julie.

"Well, I'll think about your suggestions but I'm really tired right now." I said yawning.

After that we all decided to sleep.

* * *

**Time line**

We all woke up, took showers, and they all helped me to choose my outfit to blow Jack's mind away, I still don't know why I'm so worried about this boy I just met but he just seems to have this power over me. We picked a Search and Destroy Skinny Jeans, with a red lace crock top and a Caramel Kidsuede heel, and a black jacket. I have to admit I looked HOT. Grace curled my hair and Kelsey made my make up, with a smoky eye, eyeliner, mascara and lipstick. As soon as we were about to leave the door bell rang we answered and he was standing there and all I managed to say was,

"Jack?"

**Jack's POV **

After I got home I started to think of a way to show Kim that I could go on a date without turning her down, and actually have fun with her. But I messed up big time and in some way it's really important to me to fix it. So I decided I would take her to have some breakfast and take her to school. I had to look good for Kim so I decided to wear my favorite black V-neck shirt, with blue jeans and black high tops. I leave my house extra early so I can still get her at home and have time to eat, and to talk Kim into going with me because she probably hates my guts right now. So I get into my car and drive off, when get to her door I hesitate on ringing the doorbell but get the courage to do it and immediately Kim opens the door looking SMOKIN, with her super hot body being perfectly molded by her outfit.

"Jack?" She says surprised.

"Heeey Kim and girls!" I say scratching the back of my neck because of my nervousness, finally noticing Grace, Julie and Kelsey behind the the blonde goddess.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to have breakfast with me, and then I can take you to school." I say with hope in my voice.

"I don't know… We already talked about this, and I really do not want to have to walk to school from a café if you give up…" She trails off unsure. At that I panicked, I felt regret take over me.

"No, no absolutely not! I-I-I promise that won't happen again, EVER again just please come with me and… just come with me. Please?" I said looking slightly desperately.

**Smooth, Jack smooth… **

_Not the time annoying voice!_

She looked at the girls over her shoulder and believe it or not, they gave her encouraging nods. She looked at me like she was in deep thought and said,

* * *

**Sorry guys I really didn't want to leave the chapter like this but I couldn't control myself, although if I get at least 5 five reviews today I will update today, If don't I will only update tomorrow. But this will be the only time that I'll be asking for reviews to update, and please tell me what you guys want to read. **


	6. What do you say ? - part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it.**

**So, as I promised here is the next chapter.**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

"Okay, but it's just breakfast and we have to GO to a place near school." I feel a bit offended at that, but I understand her worries.

"GREAT! I mean… great!" I say looking down embarrassed of my sudden outburst.

"Now let's go, I know the perfect place." I say guiding her to my car and opening the door for her. When I get inside and drive off we get into an awkward silence and fortunately Kim is the first to break it.

"So… Jack, you never really told me why you picked a truck even though you could afford better." She asks scanning the inside of the car with amazement.

"I always was a fan of country things, and I can say that I love this truck, I don't need anything expensive, just something comfortable."

"Well, I love it." She replies smiling at me.

"You do?" I ask just to make sure I heard her right.

"Yeah, why the surprise?" She asks raising an eyebrow.

"Well, all the girls I've dated hated my car and kept bugging me to buy a new sport car, just so they could go to school in one and brag about it." I say and flinch at the memories of all my failed relationships.

"Looks like you just can't find the right girl." She says.

**Found it!**

_Can't argue with that…_

We got to the old fashion diner I used to come with my grandfather, and got in I choose a booth close to the window and seat across from Kim, a waitress comes to our table and takes our orders, after she leaves I decide I'll be the one to start a conversation and say,

"So, what do you think about here?" I ask waiting for her to say it's disgusting like all the others.

"I like it, it makes me remember of when I had breakfast with my mom at the city." She says smiling and looking around, I smile and say,

"Why did you move here to live with Grace?"

"My grandparents sent me here."

"What about your parents, why didn't they come with you?" She frowns and looks down, I mentally punch myself for making her upset.

"My dad left before I was born and my mom died 11 years ago in a car crash." I was frozen by that, I didn't mean to make her remember such a hard past, before I could say anything the waitress came with our orders, as soon as she left I said,

"I'm so sorry Kim, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, Jack."

"But why didn't your grandparents came with you, I bet you miss them badly."

"I do, but they had to stay to take care of the farm."

"What did you use to do at the farm?"

"I used to be with my mother's horse, Roxy, all the time, but she was sacrificed a month before I moved here, she was the only thing I had left from my mom, so when Roxy died I didn't take it well, so my grandparents thought would be better if moved and stayed away from the memories." She said looking away but I could clearly see the tear roll down her cheek, at that I lost it, I got up from my seat and seated next to Kim pulling her to my lap and letting her cry on my shirt.

"I miss her so bad." I heard Kim softly whisper.

I took her face in my hands to wipe her tears away tracing all the way from her cheek bone to her jaw line with my thumb committing a memory with my touch, I look her in the eyes and she stares back with her beautiful intoxicating eyes that are to die for, I move my lips below her ear and whisper comforting things to her. When she calms down an idea shots through my mind,

"Kim, what do you think about working with me at my parent's academy, this way you can stay close to the horses, you said you can ride, right?" I ask, and she nods. "What do you say?" I ask wanting to help her but at the same time thinking how much time we would be spending together.

"I don't know Jack, I think that would be too much to ask, when you also don't even trust me." She says climbing off my lap.

I was amazed to how honest this girl is, I mean, I offer the girl a free opportunity to work in one of the best academies in the world and she doesn't want it because of me.

"Please Kim, after yesterday at the dojo, the way you made Eddie smile so fast with a problem that we've been trying to solve for years and how fast you bonded with everyone, I realized that you are a great friend and trustworthy, and it would be really fun, and I would love to spend more time with you. Please?" I beg taking her hands in mine.

"Fine." She says looking at our hands and then smiling at me.

"Awesome, you can have lunch at my place and after that I can take you there so you can meet the horses." I say hugging her.

"Thank you Jack, it means a lot, but you really didn't have to do this." She says kissing my cheek making me blush.

"Yes I did have to do this, see you smiling makes me happy, now let's go to school before we get late and Milton freak out." I say leaving the money on the table.

We get in the car and I say,

"That wasn't a bad first date, was it?" she looks at me confused and says,

"Date?" I panic ant start rambling.

"Well, if you don't want it to be it won't, it's just that I thought you liked me and I like you and that you wanted us to go out as much as I wanted and-"

"It was a great date, Jack. Now let's go before we miss first period." She says taking my hand and I drive off to school smiling from ear to ear.

_I really like this girl…_

* * *

**Hey guys, thank you for reviewing and what did you think about this chapter? Review!**


	7. Meeting the family

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it.**

**Guys I must warn you that this is not the best chapter, it's more of a filler chapter, but I promise that the next one will be way better. **

* * *

**Kim's POV**

When we got to school, Jack got our bags and opened the car door for me, he grabbed my hand, we walked on the parking lot of Seaford High receiving looks from everybody, I even got some wolf whistles from jocks, after all I did dress to impress, making Jack let go of my hand and hold my waist tightly.

"Possessive much?" I say while giggling.

"What? Those guys were giving you perverted looks." Jack says looking pretty ticked off.

"Chill, they're just stupid jocks."

We go through the doors and meet the gang, they give us weird looks except for Milton and Julie that look really stressed.

"Guys come on, we're going to get late." Says Milton freaking out, we start walking to our classes but not before Grace whisper in my ear,

"We're definitely talking about this later."

I nod and walk with Jack to English, we sit down at the back of the class right when the Sluts Queen walks in, and she walks towards us, slams her hands in my desks and says,

"What the hell were you doing holding hands with my Jack?"

"What the hell do you have to do with this?" I reply with a mocking tone.

"He's MINE. And I reeeeeally don't like you." She says with anger in her voice.

"You're rude, you dress like a slut, your hair stinks and you're extremely annoying, so as you can see I don't like you either, so stop bothering me, a buh-bye Donna." I say annoyed with her attitude. She looked at Jack and he says,

"You heard the girl, a buh-bye Donna." Jack says with a smirk on his face. After Donna stomps off and that feeling of De javoú goes away, Jack turns to me and says,

"Well I think that will keep her away for a while."

* * *

**Time line**

The gang and I are currently at the cafeteria joking around when Grace pulls me to a corner and squeals,

"So are you and Jack dating?"

"No, he didn't ask me, but he did call our breakfast a date and held my hand when we got here, and I think he might have got jealous when the jocks were whistling at me."

"Yay, looks someone has a crush that likes her back!" Grace sing-song.

"Well, I never said anything about having a crush on him." I said.

"I still think you do."

"Anyways, today I'll go have lunch at Jack's since we can't eat anything here, and after he is going to take me to meet his parent's academy, because I'll work there with him, so I won't be going home after school with you."

"It's okay, but you'll have to tell me everything when you come back home."

"Fine, but I'm pretty sure that nothing will happen."

"Sure…" She say not believing what I said.

* * *

**Time line **

Here I am in front of Jack's mansion completely frozen by the sight of it. He chuckles at my face and pulls me to the front door and opens it just to make me even more amazed with the inside, it wasn't a place built and decorated to show off all their money as I expected, but something beautiful but yet simple and cozy, with lots of happy family pictures, it was clear that this family was really close.

"Jackie!" squealed the cutest little girl I've ever seen in my life with her piggy tales bouncing while making her way down the stairs and jumping on Jack and he picked her up. Right after that a boy that looked like the younger version of Jack, came down the stairs.

"Hey princess, how are you sweetie?" Jack asked the cute little girl.

"I missed you, is this your girlfwiend Jackie, she's weally pwetty." Asked the little girl while pointing at me.

"I missed you too, and this is Kim, Kim these are my siblings 3 year old Alexis and 10 year old Dylan, and no, Lexie she's not my girlfriend." Said Jack as he putted Lexie down.

"Oh, so she's available?" said Dylan putting his arm around me, I gave Jack a look that said what-the-heck-is-going-on, but he was too busy glaring at his brother to notice, he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me away from Dylan that pouted.

"Not for you." said Jack.

"Hey Kwimmy, do you want to pway with me in my woom?" asked Lexie as she grabbed my leg and made an adorable puppy dog face that I could never say no to.

"Sure honey." I said as picked her up.

"I weally like you Kwimmy." She said while hugging my neck tightly making me giggle.

"So you girls go upstairs while I stay here and have a little talk with Dylan and make lunch, I'll call when food is ready." Said Jack while giving his brother another evil glare, and with that Lexie and I climbed the stairs and went to her room.

* * *

**Time line**

Jack just yelled to me and Lexie that food is ready and we are walking down the stairs with Lexie holding my hand tightly guiding me trough the huge mansion. We get to the dining room and see Jack, Dylan, and a woman and a man sitting on a big mahogany table.

"Kim, those are my parents, mom and dad, this is Kim" Jack says getting up from his seat and standing by my side, I offer my hand for his mom to shake it but instead she looks at my hand and hugs me and I hug back, his father does the same.

"Nice to meet you Mr. and ." I say with a smile.

"Please honey, call us Kate and Scott." Says Kate whilst guiding me to a chair between Jack and Lexie.

"So Kim, Jack told us that you'll work with him at the academy." Said Scott while trying to feed Lexie but she kept squirming with her mouth close.

"If that's okay, I mean I always thought that was too much to ask, but Jack kept insisting."

"Well, now that we met, I know why our son wants to spend so much time with you."

"DAD!" Jack shouted blushing and I just laughed.

"Lexie please, you need to eat!" said Scott frustrated.

"I want Kim to feed me!" Says Lexie crossing her arms and pouting.

"But princess, Kim needs to eat too." Said Jack.

"It's okay, I can feed her." I said getting up.

"You don't have to do this, honey." Said Kate.

"I don't mind, not at all." I say smiling and she smiles back.

"Wow, you're really good with kids. She never bonds like this with anyone and she just met you and already wants to play with you wants you to feed her! You're definitely my type of woman." said Dylan with a surprised face and a flirty smile.

"Seriously Dylan, I'll hurt you. We already talked about this." Said Jack with a glare.

"Aww, my baby has a crush and is totally jealous." Said his mother and me and Jack blushed.

We ate and talked a little. After that Grace called me and said she needed me home, so I told Jack I would go to the academy with him tomorrow and he said he would walk me home. I said goodbye to his parents and hugged them, Lexie came to me with tearing eyes and pouting and said,

"Please don't go Kwimmy, stay here and pway with me."

"I'm sorry baby girl, but I have to go." I said.

"I'll make sure she'll come back, princess, don't worry." Said Jack with a wink, Lexie giggled and hugged me before running and climbing the stairs. Dylan came and hugged my waist with his eyes closed, I hugged back for a little while but he didn't let me go, so I got a little uncomfortable.

"Get off her Dylan!" Said Jack with an annoyed look while pulling Dylan's ear.

"Call me, baby!" shouted Dylan to me, whilst Jack and I left the house.

"My family really likes you." Jack said taking my hand and intertwining our fingers.

"I really like them too."I said smiling.

* * *

**Time line**

We walked in a comfortable silence till we get to Grace's.

"Can I pick you up for school tomorrow?" Jack asked with hope in his voice.

"Sure, see you tomorrow then." I say hugging him and kissing his cheek.

"Bye, Kim." And with that he left with a goofy smile on his face.

* * *

**Guys please tell me what you think, please review the answers to the following questions:**

**When do you want them to get together?**

**How do you want them to kiss?**

**I promise next chapter will be way better than this one, with way more Kick moments.**


	8. Taking Chances and Regret

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it.**

**I wanted to thank you guys for all the 51 amazing reviews, it means a lot to me that you guys actually care enough to leave a comment. Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. You guys are AWESOME! Please PM me if you have any ideas or suggestions to make this story better.**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I woke up extremely happy, with a feeling that something really good is going to happen today, I remember that I have to pick Kim up soon so I dress a red V-neck shirt with black jeans and white high tops. I walked out of my room and went to the kitchen I saw my family having breakfast and sat down on the table with them.

"Morning!" I greeted kissing my little sister head.

"Morning Jackie, is Kwimmy coming today?" asked Lexie.

"Yeah Jackie, is my Kimmy coming today?" asked Dylan with a dreaming face.

"Stay away from her Dyl, seriously, you're too young." Said Jack.

"Is this really the only reason you want him away from her Jack, or do you have other things on your mind?" said mom with a weird look on her face.

"Yeah, yeah it is!" I said looking down at my plate.

"So… Can I have her?" asked Dylan wiggling his eyebrows.

"HELL NO!" I shout looking up at him, to Dylan with a scared expression on his face.

"Whoa, hold your horses big boy. No need to shout." Said mom.

"Why? You said it was just because of my age, besides I like older women." Said Dylan with a quizzical look.

"Because… uhh Kim…she has a… she-Kim has a boyfriend, yeah that's it."I concluded nervously before running out the door afraid of more questions.

**Time line**

* * *

I drive to Kim's and see her waiting out the door playing with her phone, I walk up to her and put my hand over her eyes and whisper in her ear,

"Guess who?"

"Santa!" she shouts and turns around to look at me smiling, but when she sees me she frowns making me frown too, suddenly she burst out laughing and I stand there completely dumbfounded. After her laugh dies down she looks at me and gives me a warm smile and I gladly return it.

"Why were you laughing at, Kim?'

"Your face when you thought I was disappointed, it was priceless, super funny."

"So you're happy to see me?" I ask making sure if I understood what was going through her head.

"Yes, I am happy to see you." She says kissing my cheek and dragging me to my car.

"Better than Santa?"

"Better than Santa!" she says smiling at me.

**Time line**

* * *

Kim and I are walking on Seaford High halls when an idea pops into my head.

"Hey, Kim?"

"Yeah, Jack?"

"What do you think about us going on another date today after I show you the academy?"

"I'd love that." She says and I mentally do a happy dance.

"Great where do you wanna go?" I ask coolly on the outside, but on the inside I'm freaking out.

"We could go to the movies, what do you think?" she says smiling at me.

"Great, what do you wanna see?" I ask thinking,

_Shit, another chick-flick._

"I am dying to se The Attack of the Killers Zompires!"

_Okay, now that's an amazing girl. _

"Awesome, I've been wanting to watch it for a while too."

**Time line**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

School just ended and I'm currently on my locker putting all my books in it since today is Friday and we don't have any homework for the weekend. I see Jack walks up to me and leans against my locker,

"So Kim, ready to go meet your new job?"

"I was born ready!" I reply and we walk to the car.

We get to the academy and I find out that I'll be taking care of the horses with Jack. We walk to the stables and he shows me the horses, and let me say, they were all beautiful.

"Come on Kim, I want you to meet someone." Jack says pulling me out of my thoughts.

We walked into a private stable where they only kept 5 horses.

"Here is where we keep the family horses, there's Storm and Breeze are mom and dad horses, Blue is Dylan's horse, Beauty is Lexie's foal and last but not least Spirit my horse." Jack says smiling.

"So we'll only be taking care of your family horses?" I clarify.

"Yes, you and I are the only ones who will be taking care of them too." Jack adds.

I felt something really special coming from Spirit, something that made me feel well and comfortable reminding me of home, he really reminded me of my Roxy. I walked up to him, and hugged his headed and started whispering sweet things in his ear like I used to do with Roxy, I found myself whispering what I was feeling, Spirit just laid on the ground as he wanted me to know that he was listening and was there for me. I stroked his head for a while, forgetting about the rest of the world, and in that moment it was just me and Spirit. Suddenly I remembered that Jack was still there, I looked up just to find Jack and his whole family standing in front of me with socked expressions in their faces looking from me to Spirit back and forth. I got up quickly and blushing, completely embarrassed of what they might be thinking of me right now, especially Jack.

_They must think you're freak that never saw a horse before. _

I was about to run away of embarrassment, when I heard Dylan say in awe,

"How the hell did she do that?"

"I have no fucking idea." said Jack with his jaw on the ground.

"Daddy, Dylan and Jack said bad words." Said Lexie whilst giggling.

"I know sweetie, but right now I kind of understand why." Todd replied looking at me.

"Guys, I'm sorry I shouldn't have come, I apologize if I did something wrong." I said looking down and waking away, when I felt something tug on my hand, I looked down to see Lexie smiling at me and said,

"Don't wowy Kwimmy, I still love you."

I awed at her cuteness, picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too, sweetie." I replied.

"Honey, you don't want you to go, we're just shocked." Explained Kate.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Because Spirit doesn't let anyone go near him besides Jack since he was born. He would attack anyone that even thought about getting close to him, not even Lexie is able to get close to him without getting hurt, and he only allowed Jack, and it took Jack 10 years to get Spirit's trust, and you just did that in seconds." Explained Dylan.

"Oh!" was all I managed to say while taking all this information in.

"How did you do that?" Jack finally spoke.

"I don't know, I just did with him what used to do with Roxy." I said.

"Who is Roxy?" asked Dylan.

"Kim's dead horse." Said Jack with anger in his eyes, with that I lost it, I felt tears form in my eyes and didn't stop them from fall. Jack's eyes softened and re tried to talk,

"Kim, I didn't mea-"

"Save it Jack." After that I just ran away from there, not able to handle any more emotional pressure, I couldn't believe in how cruel was the way Jack said that, I couldn't believe in how heartless he was, he knew this was a touchy subject for me, I thought he was different.

_And to think that I was actually falling for him._

**So this was chapter 8, and please guys I need you to answer my questions in the last chapter, or else I will end up in serious deep writers block. Please follow, favorite and review.**

**Ps; I will try to write longer chapters, but it might take a while to update, tell me if you want me to keep the chapters like this with faster updates or longer chapters taking a little while for updates.**

**~Love you guys.~**


	9. Forgiveness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it.**

**And here is Chapter 9. Hope you like it, and I'd like to thank a guest that gave a suggestion for this chapter.**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I couldn't believe in my eyes, Kim actually bonded with MY horse without even trying, and it took me 10 long years of hard work and serious injuries to get Spirit's trust, I don't know why but I suddenly got angry and jealous, maybe just because the thought of her being closer to my horse than me made me upset, I mean Spirit was my best friend and only mine for long 7 years, I was taking this all in and all I managed to say was,

"How did you do that?"

"I don't know, I just did with him what used to do with Roxy." Kim said.

"Who is Roxy?" asked Dylan.

"Kim's dead horse." I said without thinking showing all my anger. I saw Kim's eyes starting to tear up and finally realized what I had said and all my anger was replaced with guilty and sorrow and I immediately tried to apologize, but she cut me off,

"Kim, I didn't mea-"I tried.

"Save it Jack." After that Kim ran away, and I was standing there drowning with guilty.

"Why did you do that? The horse was clearly really important to her and apparently you knew that." asked my mom.

"And we know how much Kim means to you, but I think you just ruined all your chances." Said dad.

"And now she can be ALL MINE." Celebrated Dylan.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP DYLAN." I shouted and lunged for him, but he just hid behind my mom.

"You made Kwimmy cwy, I don't like you anymore." Said Lexie before stepping on my foot.

"I know princess and I'm going to fix this right now." I said before running after Kim.

I ran on the direction she went and realized that she went inside the woods behind the stables, suddenly started drizzling and I ran faster scared that she would get lost, or sick, or bitten by a snake, or get lost, sick, and bitten by a snake.

_I seriously need to stop thinking or I'm gonna get crazy. _

After hours of looking for Kim in the woods under a heavy storm and full of thunders, I was thinking of giving up and call the cops, when I saw a beautiful blonde girl sitting under a tree crying. I ran to her and wrapped my arms around her but she just squirmed under my grip, but I wouldn't let her go, time passed of her squirming and she gave up, we just sat there hugging soaking wet and Kim sobbing loudly. When her sobbing slowed down a little I decided to speak,

"Kim, I'm so so so sorry, I never meant to hurt, I would kill me before even thinking of hurting you on purpouse."

"Why did you do it?" She asked between sobs.

"I guess I was just jealous that you just bonded with Spirit in seconds and it took me 10 years to get his trust. I said that without thinking, I'm so sorry Kim. When I thought that could not find you I was freaking out, and the thought that you could never talk to me again was unbearable. I was worried sick about you." I said truthfully.

"I'm sorry I ran away, I just needed time to think about everything." She said looking up at me suddenly our eyes locked into a intense stare and I found myself leaning in, I was about to stop when I noticed Kim leaning in too with her eyes closed, my eyes fluttered shut and our lips touched, it wasn't like anything I've ever experienced in my life, it was the most amazing kiss I've ever had, and the best lips I've ever tasted with the most beautiful girl I've ever met. In that moment everything seemed to disappear, my guilty, her suffering, the storm, absolutely everything. She pulled away and I saw that she was smiling widely and I'm pretty sure I was too.

"I really like you Kim, a lot." I finally said, and a weight was lifted off my chest.

"I really like you too, Jack." She said blushing.

"So… Does that mean that I'm forgiven?" I asked still smiling.

"Definitely." She said kissing my lips again.

"Come on before we get sick." I said picking her up and she automatically snuggled in my chest, I just smiled and ran out of the woods with her in my arms, and then walked to my car and drove to my house since it already was 12 p.m. Kim slept all the way to my house, but woke up when the car stopped. We got out of the car and rand to the front door not to get even wetter, I walked in to see my whole family in the living room.

"I'm home." I said entering the room, my mom got up from her seat and hugged tightly.

"I was so worried about you." My mom said still hugging me.

"I am sorry, I was just looking for Kim and-" I started to apologized but stopped when I saw Dylan hugging MY girl, and she was hugging back.

_What the hell!_

"DYLAN, LET HER GO RIGHT NOW." I yelled and he ran right away, but I just ran after him.

"Jack, don't kill your brother!" I heard Kim shout running to catch up with me, but I kept running after Dylan, he got in the bathroom and locked the door, I was about to break the door when I felt a soft hand grip my hand and sparks run up my arm, I knew right away who it was. Kim. My Kim.

"Isn't there something you would rather do with me than kill Dylan." I heard she whisper in my ear, I smirked and shouted,

"You got lucky this time, Dylan, but next time I'll murder you." Kim giggled and I pulled her to my room.

As soon as we got in my bedroom I pushed Kim against my door and kissed he fiercely, she kissed back with just as much passion, with her hands in my hair pulling it slightly making me groan, and my arms around her waist, I caressed her bottom lip with the tip of my tongue, and she gladly granted me entrance, I explored every single crevice of her mouth and stroked her tongue with mine, making her moan, I ran my hands from her hips to bellow her butt, making her jump and wrap her legs around my waist. I carried her to my bed and laid her down, I got on top of her and we made out some more, she pulled away with us breathing heavily and said,

"We are going to get sick if we don't take a shower, and get dried."

"Okay, you're right, you can take a shower in my bathroom and I'll take one in the one across the room." I said and kissed her forehead.

"No, I can take a shower at home." She said picking up her things.

"There's no way I'd let you go home in this storm this late at night." I said.

"But I have to sleep somewhere, and Grace is probably wondering where I am and why I'm taking so long." She said walking towards the door. I grabbed her by the waist, pulled her to my chest and mumbled in her lips,

"You're spending the night here with me." She looked in my eyes and said,

"Okay, let me just call Grace then."

"Okay, I'll get in the shower." I said kissing her lips once more before leaving the room.

After a long warm shower, I walked in my room to see Kim in short black shorts, and one of my shirts, sitting cross legged on my bed, I climbed on the bed and pulled Kim to me, so she was in between my legs and her back pressed against my chest, she leaned back and smiled.

"We better go to sleep, it's late." I whispered in her ear. She just nodded and turned the TV off.

She lay beside me with her face facing mine and I put my arm around her waist, and she snuggles in my chest and I intertwine our legs. Suddenly we hear a thunder and Kim whimper, I pull her as close to me as can but then she starts crying silently, and I say,

"Kimmy, why are you crying?" I ask worried.

"Because I don't like storms." She says between sobs.

" You don't have to be scared, I've got you." I say.

"I'm not scared, it just brings bad memories." She says with her voice cracking.

"How?" I ask and she just cries harder and I mentally face palm myself for asking.

"My mom died in a car crash, it was raining so hard that she lost control of the car and it crashed with another car." She explained while tears ran down her cheeks, I whipped them away with my thumbs and kissed her softly, and said,

"I can rip these memories away from you, but I can try to give you better ones, please don't cry, it hurts me to see you like this." I said truthfully.

"Thank you, Jack." She said and kissed my lips.

I kissed her forehead and said,

"Sweet dreams, Kimmy."

I pulled her closer and watched her till I was sure sleeping, then I let sleep take over me and the last thing that passed through my mind was,

_I think I love you._

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews, and I decided that I will keep my chapters like this with faster updates. PLEASE ANSWER ME,**

**Do you guys want Dylan to keep flirting with Kim?**


	10. Mine

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it.**

**Important author's note at the end, PLEASE read.**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

I woke up feeling warmer than usual, I looked up to see Jack looking down at me smiling, and memories of yesterday came flowing trough my mind and I smiled.

_Those kisses, the most amazing thing I've ever felt_.

"Morning, beautiful." said Jack planting a sweet kiss on my lips.

"Morning, Jack." I said smiling.

"Come on, breakfast must be ready by now." He said pulling me from under the covers, and I shivered, he pulled me to his chest and gave me one of his hoodies, after I putted it on we made our way down the stairs with our hands intertwined and he whispered in my ear,

"You look sexy in my clothes." I blushed and we got in the kitchen where all the Brewer family was sitting around the table eating and talking, but they all stopped and looked at us.

"That's my boy." Todd finally said with the famous Brewer smirk.

_Now I know where Jack got it from._

"Jack dear, did Kim sleep here?" Kate said slowly looking at him.

"Yes mom, don't worry nothing else happened." He answered simply while dragging me to the table and Kate just nodded.

"What about you two holding hands?" She said smiling, making Dylan look up.

"Hey, take your hands off my girl!" Dylan yelled with a pissed off expression, I thought it was cute and kissed his cheek he blushed and started grinning goofily.

"Was that really necessary?" asked Jack with jealousy written all over his face.

"He's just ten, there's no need to be jealous." I said wrapping my arms around his torso, but he still didn't seem to buy it so I whispered in his ear so only he could hear,

"I'll make it up for you later." He just smirked.

"Kwimmy!" Lexie squealed and I picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"What about me?" Jack asked pouting with his arms wide open waiting for her jump in them but she just said,

"You made Kwimmy cwy yesterday." She said crossing her arms and pouting.

_So adorable._

"But she's not mad at me anymore, right Kim?" Jack said looking up at me with a look that said please-tell-her-or-else-I- will-lose-my-favorite-little-sister and I said,

"Right!" And with that she jumped in his arms and said,

"I love you, Jackie."

"I love you too, Lexie." He replied and putted her back on her chair.

We ate a little and talked with his family, after that we went to his room and were watching TV with me in between his legs with my back pressed against his chest, when Jack asked,

"What do you think about we go on that date at the movies we didn't have yesterday?"

"Sure, can you drop me off at Grace's so I can get ready?" I asked him.

"Sure, come on."

Jack drove me home and when we got to the house he said,

"See you in an hour, okay?"

"Okay." I said and kissed his lips and got out of the car.

**Time line. **

* * *

I'm currently in my room waiting for Jack to pick me up, I'm wearing a Petite Black and Pink Floral Ditsy Print Belted Skirt, a Georgia Black bandage Croc Top and Nude Ankle Boots with curled hair, eyeliner, cherry lip gloss and mascara.

_I really hope Jack likes it…_

DING DONG

_That would be the door bell._

**Jack's POV**

I hesitantly rang the door bell and a beautiful angel came into view and I thought for a moment that I had died and went to heaven, she was stunning and I was in complete awe.

"Is there something wrong in my outfit, is there something on my face?" asked Kim sounding insecure under my stare, franticly touching her face.

I took her hands, looked into her eyes and said,

"You look like an angel, just perfect." She blushed and I guided her to the car, I opened the door for her and drove off.

We are currently watching The Attack of The Killers Zompires, we are half way through the movie and Kim still hasn't buried her head in my chest, actually she looked just fine with the bleeding scenes and I have to admit that I was a little disappointed, I was really willing to get Kim to cuddle with me, but I am really impressed that she didn't use the scary scenes to get closer to me, but that didn't stop me from putting an arm around her and Kim resting her head on my shoulder. When the movie ended I took Kim's hand and we walked out of the movie room **(A/N: I don't know how it's called the place at the movies where you actually watch the movie.)** when Kim said,

"Jack this date was amazing."

"It's not over yet, after all it has to be perfect." I said taking a strand of hair behind her ear and planting a kiss on her lips, she just looked at me confused.

_God, she's so adorable. _

"What are you saying, Jack?" she asked still confused.

"Kim, do you want to go to a late night walk at the beach with me?" I asked nervous by the thought of her saying "no", after all she could be tired, or bored, or didn't like me anymore…

_God, I really need to stop thinking. _

"Sure, Jack." She replied and we started walking to the beach with my arm around her waist, when we got there I said,

"Close your eyes." She giggled and putted her hands over her eyes, I walked on the sand and wrote on it,

_Will you be my girlfriend?_

"Open your eyes." She did as she was told and looked at my little sand note and I said,

"Will you give me the honor of being able to call you mine?"

"Yes, I will be yours!" She said and I picked her up and spun her around whilst she giggled I and kissed her lips, I swept my tongue through her lips when she gave me entrance and kissed her with all my might and held onto her as if my life depended on her, and every time I touch her I have a feeling that it does. She pulled away and I was smiling widely and she was too.

"We better get you home before Grace call the cops." I said.

"You got that right!" She said smiling and putted her down, we walked to the car and I drove her home, when we got there I pulled on her drive way and kissed her hard not wanting to let go but eventually I reluctantly did, so she could get home, she kissed me again and pulled away fast and I said,

"Bye, girlfriend."

"Bye, boyfriend." She said and walked to her door, I watched her send me a kiss from her door and get in, when she was completely out of view I drove off to my house, I really could not believe of today's events, that night I went to sleep with a large smile on my face.

_God, things this girl does to me_.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews for last chapter, you guys really made me smile, and the most of you wanted Dylan to keep flirting with Kim, so he will. PLEASE review and tell me what you think about this chapter and give me suggestions to make it better, I really enjoy knowing what you guys like and what you want to read you guys are my inspiration. Thank you, to all of you. **


	11. Filler Chapter and Contest

**SUPER INPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END, PLEASE READ.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it.**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

After the date with Jack, when he brought me home, Grace was already sleeping, so she's probably going to bombard me with questions today. I just woke up from an amazing dream with an amazing boyfriend and after a few second I remembered that were actually my memories of yesterday, of an amazing date with an amazing boyfriend.

**Wow, that's a lot of AMAZINGs in only one sentence.**

_Well, that's what happens when you have Jack Brewer as boyfriend._

I got downstairs and got to the kitchen where Grace was sitting eating her breakfast.

"Oh my God, Kim I haven't seen you in like ages, and what's with the huge smile on your face? Why did you sleep at Jack's yesterday? Seriously, the smile is freaking me out!" she bombarded me with questions.

"Grace, chill! I slept at Jack's yesterday because it was raining really hard and it was late, so he didn't let me come back home, and the huge smile is because…" I trailed off to annoy her a little.

"Say it already, I'm getting nervous!" she shouted anxious and I laughed.

"Because Jack and I are finally official." I said with my smile getting bigger.

"OH MY GOD, NO WAY! YAYYYYYYY!" she squealed and I laughed for the second time today.

"I know, he's just so amazing." I said.

"And now we can go on double dates." Grace adds.

"Totally!" I agree.

We hear the doorbell ring and make our way to the door, we open to see our boyfriends standing there grinning creepily.

"Looking good girls!" They said. We looked at each other confused, and then to ourselves, that's when we realized what they were talking about, we were still in our PJ's, really short black yoga shorts and half shirts, Jack picked me up and brought me to my room while Jerry and Grace went to the kitchen, as soon as we got to my room Jack pushed me against the door and smashed his lips to mine, he started kissing my neck and when he got to my collarbone he made sure to live a mark but I was to pleasured to protest, so I said,

"You can only give me a hickey if I give you one."

"Be my guest." Was the only thing he said before I started back him up to my bed and push him down, I got on top of him and whispered "Off" in his ear, he took off his shirt immediately and I started leaving kisses on his neck and a hickey on his collarbone, I kissed all the way down to his chest and gave small bites and kisses to every single ab on his stomach making him groan, when he gripped my hips and flipped us over he went down to my hip and left a hickey right there, I looked at the watch on my nightstand and saw that there was only 40 minutes left for me to get ready for school.

"Damn you, Jack." I said pushing him off me.

"What, babe?" He asked confused. "Don't you enjoy making out with your amazingly sexy boyfriend?" He said cockily, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me to his lap.

"It's not that, babe, I only have 40 minutes to get dressed for school." I said getting off his lap and walking towards my closet.

"Okay, so get changed." He said following me to my closet and standing there staring at me, I looked at him in disbelief and said,

"Get out, then."

"What, can't I watch?" He said with pleading eyes.

"NO!" I shouted.

"Why? I'm your boyfriend." He said matter-of-factly.

"No way, Jack, you're not watching me change." I said pushing him out of my closet.

"Can I least get a picture for my IPhone wallpaper?" He asked with a puppy dog face, but I just closed the door on his face.

I changed into black leather skinny jeans, pink tank top and black Vans. I got out of my closet and saw Jack looking at me I walked to him and sat on his lap, I kissed him softly, after the kiss he rested our foreheads together and we were just staring into each other's eyes when I remembered,

"I've got to put my make-up."

"No way." He said.

"But if I don't put it on I'll look ugly." I said looking down, Jack puts two fingers under my chin and said,

"Kim, you're naturally beautiful, and I want you to know this, I want my girlfriend to be happy with herself and be sure to how beautiful she is."

"You're amazing you know that." I kissed his cheek and we made our way downstairs just to see Grace and Jerry leaving in Jerry's car, we got to Jack's car and drove off to school.

* * *

**Guys I know this wasn't the best chapter, and definitely the smaller I've ever wrote, but I have a little "contest" for you so, I decided that next chapter will be an EXTRA SUPER LONG CHAPTER, and I'll give a sneak peek and a shout out for you and your story (If you have one) for the three reviews that I find more honest, you just have to start your review with,**

_What I like about this story is…_

_Or_

_What I dislike about this story is…_

**You just have to be honest and I'll get to know what you guys like and what you don't so I can make the story better, and you guys get a extra long chapter and a sneak peek (if I choose your review).**

**Love you. **


	12. Twists - EXTRA LONG CHAPTER

**YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME, ABSOLUTELY AMAZING.**

**Here are the winners of the contest:**

**Mysteryxgirl (Guest. I was so sad that I couldn't give you a sneak peek, please keep reviewing.)**

**Violet2299**** (You were absolutely amazing, and don't worry, with me there is always a happy ending)**

**EverythingHasBeautyWithin**** ( thank you, I try really hard to keep them real.)**

**It was so hard to choose only three, that I sent a sneak peek to everyone that got in the contest so I am also giving shout outs to:**

**kickforever13****(your review was so emotional to me that it was REALLY hard for me not to put you as a winner, but I promised only three winners, I'm so sorry, but your review made me absolutely happy, seriously you're amazing.)**

**Lovable52**** (Thank you for saying what bother you, I promise I will try to make longer chapters.)**

**autumn1999**** (You always review my story and I hope you know that you're a really special reader to me, and you're reviews are really important for me to go on.)**

**LeahNacole98**** ( Thank you so much, and I'm still waiting for your summary hun.)**

**MoVeItLoSeIt (Guest. I really really really wanted to send you a sneak peek, dnd thank you, I work hard to keep Kim that way.)**

**Thank you to all the reviewers to my last chapter, but here is the extra long chapter I promised.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it.**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

We got in the school parking lot and I grabbed mine and Kim's bags from the back seat, then walked to Kim's side of the car and opened the door for her, I grabbed her hand and intertwined our fingers and led us to the front doors of Seaford High, when we got in the school all eyes were on us and people were whispering, but I just shook it off, although I realized Kim was a little bit tense, I know she hates being the center of attention so gave her hand a small squeeze and she looked up at me with a grateful look, I walked her to her locker, gave her a quick kiss and whispered in her ear,

"I'll be right back." She nodded and smile, after that I left for my locker, I grabbed all the books I needed for the day since I won't be coming back to my locker till the end of school day, since I intend to spend all my free time today with my girlfriend, Kim.

_Wow, I like the way this sounds._

I walked back to Kim's locker to se Brandon hitting on her with sheep pick up lines and had his hand rubbing her sides, this made my blood boil, I mean the guy is all over MY girlfriend and this really made me pissed, I looked at Kim and she looked completely uncomfortable and absolutely disgusted I walked over there to hear Brandon saying,

"Come on babe, I know you wanted me since the first day and now I'm giving you a chance."

"No, Brandon I've been dumping you since the first day." She said trying to pry his hands off her but failing.

"Come on, Kimmy I know you want me don't play hard to get." He said reaching his hand ou to caress her cheek.

_Okay, now is my time to get in._

"Brandon, I have a-"Kim started but I interrupted her,

"A boyfriend, a second degree black belt boyfriend." I said wrapping my arm firmly around her waist and using my free and to grab his hand before it touched my girlfriend, I squeezed his hands forcefully and his expression showed unbearable pain but it disappeared as soon as it came it was gone, he smirked and said,

"Come on man, we can share it, I'm a good sharer." I felt Kim get a bit tense but I gave her an reassuring look.

_I'm going to show him what I want to share with him._

"Stay away from my girlfriend and never touch, talk or even think about her again, or else I will rip your balls off and give it for my dog." I said calmly but with the scariest glare I ever gave.

"That won't be possible because I need to think about your little girlfriend to do some things in the bathroom, if you know what I mean." He said smirking, with that I lost it, nobody talks this way about MY Kim. I punched him square on the nose and he fell to the ground moaning in pain and holding his bleeding nose, after he fell Kim used his fragile and painful state on the ground and kicked him in the balls, but never letting go of my hand.

_That's my girl._

Some jocks came and lifted him off the ground, but before they could take him to the nurse I walked up to him with Kim always by my side grabbed his collar glared at him and said,

"So, are you going to stay far away from my girlfriend or I'll have to make sure all the bones in your body are broken?"

He nodded eagerly and ran away limping and being half carried by his friends , Kim turned to me and I smiled at her, she kissed me with a lot of passion and I rested our foreheads together and she said looking in my eyes,

"Thank you, he was starting to scare me, it looked like he would never leave."

"I would never let someone hurt you, Kim, you're too much important for me, I'll protect you no matter what, you're my girlfriend and I'll always be there to look out for you." I said sincerely looking in her eyes.

"Come on, we are going to be late for class." We walked to our first class and took our usual seats next to each other at the back of the class. Our teacher didn't came today so we were watching Tangled with our substitute sleeping heavily, some students started moving their desks next to the others so I pulled Kim's because she was too busy paying attention to the movie, she looked at me when felt her desk move and got the message, she dragged her chair next to mine so our chairs were touching, I took one look at the substitute to see him drooling and snoring at the teacher's desk, and pulled Kim to my lap and started rubbing her sides, Kim nudged me and pointed to Jerry and Grace making out in the corner of the room and I laughed, I was about to kiss my girlfriend when,

"What are you doing?" I heard an annoying voice that I unfortunately could recognize anywhere, Kim and I looked at our sides to see that Donna was sitting right next to me like Kim was before I pulled her to my lap, she tried to push Kim off me but I held her still and said,

"What are YOU doing?" I said harshly, I mean she interrupted my kiss and that pissed me off.

"I'm trying to push a slut off my man." Donna replied.

"I'm not the slut, you are, so back off and stay the hell away from my boyfriend before I give you a free one way pass to the hospital, you freak." Kim said annoyed and turned back to me, I smiled at her and kissed her softly on the lips, we heard Donna high pitched scream which I'm really surprised that it didn't wake the substitute up, when we pulled away we saw Donna's face red with rage and she whispered in Kim's ear,

"You're going to pay, Crawford." But I could hear because of our closeness, Kim and I exchanged glances and busted out laughing, pissing her off even more making her stomp out of the class.

**Time line. **

* * *

We are currently at lunch sitting in our usual table, by 'we' I mean me, Kim and the rest of the gang.

"So you two are really together?" asked Milton.

"Yup." Kim said and I smiled at her and kissed her forehead, pulled her closer by the waist and she rested her head on my shoulder and one of her hands on my chest.

_I couldn't be in a better place._

"That's great guys, congrats!" said Julie.

"You guys are perfect for each other!" squealed Kelsey.

"Thanks, Jewels and Kels." Kim said and buried her head on my shoulder so people wouldn't notice her red cheeks, I chuckled and tightened my grip on her waist.

"Hey guys, how about we have a party today, it would be swasome!" Jerry said out of the blue, pulling Grace to his lap.

"Sure, it could be a pool party at mine and Kim's!" Grace exclaimed.

"Yeah, it would be great." Kelsey said trying to stop Eddie from eating Milton's food while he wasn't looking.

"And we could definitely have some alone time at your room…" I whispered in Kim's ear and nibbled her ear lobe making her giggle and butterflies grow in my stomach.

* * *

**Time line.**

I was by the pool at Kim's with the boys waiting for the girls to come, they're all upstairs changing, we're all shirtless and there's people here already, I look at the backyard door and see the girls all here but I don't see Kim, when they all go find their boyfriends in different directions I finally see my beautiful girlfriend looking extremely SEXY black two piece bikini with golden details she spots me and I smile at her, she smiles shyly at me I just ran to her and pick her up and spin her around while she grips my biceps, I put her down an ask,

"Kimmy baby, have you eaten?"

"Yeah, quite a lot. Why?" She asks suspiciously.

"Well, you have a I flat stomach that I can clearly see, which I think it's pretty sexy by the way, plus when I lifted you, you were light as a feather." I say gesturing to her bare stomach.

"I don't know, I eat so much that I think I was supposed to be fat." She said laughing at the end, and I just looked loving at how adorable she looked.

"Well, you're far from that. So, I guess my amazingly beautiful girlfriend is naturally hot?" I said hugging her from behind and rubbing her sides.

"Thanks, I guess." She said giving me a peck on the lips, I pouted and she giggled pulling me to the pool where there were already a bunch o teens, we jumped in the pool and I grabbed Kim by the waist, she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed her, she kissed back instantly and I started walking her to the nearest corner at the pool, she wrapped her legs around my waist and rubbed her sides, we were making out none stop for believe it or not about 50 minutes when we pulled away breathing heavily and rested our foreheads together. When we finally caught our breath, Kim said,

"I'm thirsty."

"Me too, you can stay over there with the gang, and I'll grab us drinks." I said lifting her off the pull and seating her down at the edge of the pool and getting off myself, and I kissed Kim's forehead. I watched as Kim walked over to the table where the gang was then gone inside the house.

_Tonight is going to be fun! _

**Kim's POV**

I was sitting around a table with the gang just fooling around when Julie said,

"Hey, Kimmy, where is your boyfriend?"

"He went inside to get us drinks." I replied.

"But he's gone for about half an hour." Grace stated.

"You're right I think I'll go check on them, you know, just to make sure everything is okay." I said getting up.

"We'll go with you." Eddie said, and everyone got up and made their way through the crowd of hormonal teenagers, when we got to the kitchen there no sign of Jack, so we started to look around the house, when we got to the living room we had a sight that I wish I never had, that sight made my eyes tear up instantly, Jack, my oh so called amazing boyfriend was lying on the couch with Donna Fucking Tobin on top of him making out fiercely.

"JACK!" Jerry shouted and Donna got off him smirking at me, I locked eyes with Jack for a moment and saw hurt and sorrow.

"KIM- that's not…" He tried to explain but I just ran away, I ran up the stairs and went to my room locking my door, I heard the girls running after me and Jack calling my name but I was too hurt to see or talk to anyone so I just went to my bathroom took a shower, got into my PJ's and cried myself to sleep that night.

_I should've never given him a chance, I knew it wouldn't work, I will never fall in love._

**Jack's POV (after he left to get the drinks.)**

I got in the kitchen smiling, I mean, it's impossible have that amazing make out session with Kim and not be insanely happy, I got to the drinks and smelled alcohol so I started to look for drinks that weren't spiked, I felt a hand grab mine and thought it was Kim, pulling me for another heated make out session and let her drag me to the living room, ignoring that I couldn't see her due the huge crowd of teenagers, and the fact that I wasn't feeling the tickling feeling that I feel every time I touch her.

When we finally got to the living room she pushed me on the couch and got on top of me, that's when I realized that, the girl wasn't my beautiful girlfriend, it was the Make-up Troll Donna Tobin, so I shouted trying to push her off me,

"What the hell are you doing, I have a girlfriend, GET OFF ME!"

"Come on, don't pretend you don't enjoy it, you left you bring me here after all." She said and before I could protest she stuck her tongue in my mouth and putted her hands inside my shirt to feel my abs, and started grinding on me, I refused to kiss back and tried to push her off me with all my might, but boy was she heavy.

"JACK!" I heard Jerry shout making Donna pull away, I took the opportunity to breathe and Donna got off me and I looked in Kim eyes and saw they were starting to tear up and it broke my heart to see that.

"KIM- that's not…" I tried to explain, but she ran upstairs I tried to go after her but the gang held me back and the girls went after her, but I kept shouting her name but she didn't listen.

"Yo, I never thought you would do that to her bro!" Jerry said sadly and Milton and Eddie nodded in agreement suddenly I felt my cheek being slapped and Grace yelled,

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD, SON OF A BITCH, I NEVER WANT YOU NEAR KIM AGAIN OR ELSE I KICK YOUR ASS TILL CHINA, DO YOU HEAR ME, I DON'T GIVE A SHIT IF YOU'RE A BLACK BELT BUT I WILL JUST HURT YOU BADLY, NOW KIM IS LOCKED IN HER ROOM CRYING AND DOESN'T WANT TO TALK TO ANYONE AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" she tried to lunge at me Jerry held her back, I have to admit, I was really scared.

"That's the point, I didn't do anything wrong- I…" I tried to explain but got slapped again but this time by Kelsey and Julie.

"I think you should go, NOW." Julie screamed in my face and pushed me out of the house.

I got in my car and slammed my head on the wheel a few times before driving off to my house, I got home and opened the door, I closed it and punched the door while screaming,

"FUCK!"

I saw my parents rush to my side and guided me to the living room and sat on the couch with them,

"Son, what happened that made you this mad?" my dad asked with worry in his eyes.

"Kim thinks I cheated on her." I said with my head in my hands.

"Wait, wait, wait, you and Kim are dating?" my mom asked a little shocked.

"Well, not anymore." I said with tears starting to run down my cheeks.

"What did you do to make her think that?" my father asked and my mom rubbed my back.

"I didn't do anything, this girl Donna kissed me, I told her I had a girlfriend but she didn't care and Kim got there right when she kissed me even with me trying to push her off me." I said with my voice cracking a little.

"Isn't this Donna that girl that only wants to date you because of our money." Dad asked and I nodded.

"I already didn't like her, but I hate her now." My mom said clenching her fists.

"Don't worry son, I'm sure she will believe you if you explain what happened, you just have to give her time to cool off." My dad said and got up with my mom, that night I went to bed and the only thing that I could think was that MY Kim was crying and I was responsible for that.

_Oh Kim, I hope you forgive me._

* * *

**Time line.**

Today I woke up and remembered everything that happened yesterday and my face showed sadness instantly, just the thought of not being able to pick Kim up today to take her to school and not kissing her every time I see her made me sick to my stomach, I got up and got dressed, I went straight to school since I wasn't hungry at all, and the only thing I I thought the whole way there was how I was going to make Kim listen to me.

When I got to school I went straight to Kim's locker hoping she was there, and I would be able to talk to her, when I got there I saw her surrounded by the gang, when they saw me, Kim left right away without making any eye contact with me, the girls on the other hand gave me glares the whole time while I made my way to them. I got there and Grace snapped at me,

"What do you want cheater, I mean Brewer?" I flinched and looked and said,

"Guys you've got to believe me, Donna just pushed me on the couch and started kissing me, I tried to push her off me at all cost, but she didn't budge! Please believe me!" I said with pleading I eyes.

"We believe you." Milton said and everyone nodded but the girls still looked mad.

"Thank you so much guys, but if you believe me why are the girls still looking mad at me?" I asked confused.

"They're not mad at you." Jerry said pointed behind me, I turned to see the monster that started this entire situation. Donna.

_Oh, now she's going to get it. __**  
**_

"Hey, boyfriend." She said and I heard a gasp behind me, just to find Kim that just got here to get her books with tears in her eyes I opened my mouth to say something but she ran away before I could, it took everything on me not to run after her and kiss her, but there is still one thing that I have to do before, I motioned for the girls to follow her and they did as told.

"I AM NOT YOUR FUCKING BOYFRIEND, I'VE BEEN TOLERATING YOU FOR A LONG TIME TRYING TO REJECT YOU IN THE MOST POLITE WAY POSSIBLE, BUT YOU JUST MESSED UP THE BEST RELASHIONSHIP I'VE EVER BEEN INTO, I LOST THE MOST PERFECT GIRL IN THE WHOLE WORLD JUST BECAUSE OF YOUR OBSSESSIVNESS BUT I'M DONE WITH ALL YOUR SHIT, YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE ME ALONE AND STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME AND MY KIM OR ELSE I'M GOING TO FORGET YOU ARE GIRL AND I'M GOING TO HURT YOU SO BADLY THAT YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO STAND UP AGAIN, AM I CLEAR?" I yelled at her face, she nodded and ran away in fear.

I turned around after the crowd that had formed around us left and realized that the girls were already back but Kim wasn't with them.

"Where is Kim?" I asked looking at the girls.

"After we comforted her she went straight to class." I nodded and asked the gang,

"So, are you guys going to help me get my girlfriend back?" They nodded and I said,

"Alright, so here's the plan…"

* * *

**Guys please, make any question you want and please PM me, I love making new friends. **

**Thank you for reading, and I really hope you guys liked the extra long chapter, I worked extra hard on it, thinking about you guys, and PLEASE, review and let me know what you think and what you want to read, you have no idea how the reviews make me happy! **


	13. No Way !

**OMG GUYS, 102 reviews, you guys are absolutely AMAZING, so I decided to give you a prize and post a chapter longer than usual, also LiveYourPassions and I have little surprise for you in the next chapter.**

**And a shoutout to Anialovesick for being a great friend and PMing me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it. **

* * *

**Kim's POV**

Today when I woke up I didn't want to go to school at all. I wouldn't have Jack to pick me up, and I surely was going to miss that, he was probably going to take the Slut Queen and then she was going to rub it in my face, Ugh I can't believe he would do that to me, I should've known Jack was one of those jerks players. I heard my door open and Grace came in with a sympathetic smile and said softly,

"Hey, Kimmy. How are you feeling?"

"I still can't believe he did that to me, IN MY HOUSE, but I'll survive." I said giving her a fake smile.

"It's okay, you'll get over it, but I still think you should at least go talk to him, I mean Jack never was this kind of boy, and he never liked any of his girlfriends as he likes you." She said truthfully.

"I think so too, but I not prepared to see him yet, at this point if he come anywhere near me I feel like I am going to rip his head off." I said and chuckled a little.

"Or maybe you should just rip his shirt off and make out with him, and then slap him." After that I busted out laughing and Grace joined me.

"Come on, we've got to get to school." She said after our laughter died down.

I went to school with Grace and Jerry since Jack did, what he did, and got in school, I went straight to my locker, when I got there all the gang gathered up around me and started asking me if I was okay I just nodded and started getting my things, suddenly I heard Kelsey say,

"Here comes the cheater…" I stopped whatever I was doing and left not bothering to look at him. I walked around the school a little when I realized that with all the hurry I ended up forgetting my English book, and the way to my locker I was thinking about giving Jack an opportunity to explain, but all those thoughts changed when I got there and heard Donna say to Jack,

"Hey, boyfriend." I gasped and he looked at me and tried to say something, but I started to tear up so I just ran to the girls bathroom. After a while of sobbing quietly the girls came running in and they all hugged me.

"Kimmy, you have got to calm down, you and Jack still have a lot to talk about." Julie said.

"I don't want to see him ever again, I'll quit my job at the academy as soon as we get home and then I won't need to see him only at the dojo." I said getting up and washing my face, I saw the girls exchange glances but

"Kim, I think you shouldn't-"Grace started but I cut her off,

"Don't even try to convince me, Grace, he made his choice and so did I." I said getting my things and walking straight to class, when I got there, not even the nerds were there, I wonder what is so interesting that is happening to make them get to class on time and not early. I sat on my usual desk in the back of the class doodling for a while until the bell ring, people started to get to class but I noticed that neither the gang, Jack, nor Donna were at the class.

_I bet they're making out at the janitor's closet. _

The substitute started to play a movie, well looks like our teacher is sick, and 20 minutes later the gang got in with smirks on their faces, they got a little lecture from the substitute and the smirks never leaving their faces, they made their way to their seats and Jack sat right next to me.

_Shit, I forgot he always seats here. _

Right after that, Donna came in looking horrible, with mascara running down her cheeks and an absolutely embarrassed face, everyone busted out laughing including Jack and I didn't understand a thing, I looked at Grace and she gave me a you'll-understand-later look, Donna took a seat far away from me and Jack and that made even more confused, I shrugged it off and paid attention to the movie.

During the whole class I felt Jack's eyes burning my skin, but I refused to glance at him once, I felt kind of bad about it, but he still hurt me so I had to suck it up, as soon as the bell rang I ran out of the classroom to my locker, when I got to the cafeteria for lunch the gang was already there and I took a seat next to Eddie, and started eating, when Jack got there and took a seat in front of me, he smiled at me and said,

"Hey, guys."

"I've got to go." I said getting up and leaving the cafeteria.

When I got home I called Kate and told her I wouldn't be coming back for work, and thanked her for the opportunity, she tried to convince me to stay but I knew I couldn't bear to see Jack every day, let alone work with him so I just denied it, she asked me to go tonight at the academy to get my last payment and I agreed.

**Time line.**

* * *

I got to the academy and it was empty, I tried to call Kate but she didn't answer it, I was about to leave when Grace and Jerry showed up in front of me with smirks on their faces scaring me out of my pants.

"What the hell, you guys almost gave me a heart attack Demi Lovato style! **(A/N: See what I did there? Did you think it was funny? No? Okay…) **I exclaimed glaring at them, they just smirked and Grace said,

"Come on Kim, we have something to show you!"

"No you don't, you guys don't even work here, you're probably going to prank me and I'm not in the mood." I said.

"No we won't, we are here too…" Jerry started and exchanged nervous looks with Grace.

"…to give you your payment, yeah…that's it." Grace said happy with her terrible excuse.

"I never told you anything about my payment Grace." I said looking at the again nervous couple in front of me.

"I-Urmm-We…" Jerry stuttered and I looked in disbelief at his persistence.

"Oh, just give up already Jer, she didn't buy it, time for plan B." Grace said looking at Jerry, and I just got confused.

"Plan B, WAIT, does this have something to do with Jack?" I asked her, but she just yelled,

"GRAB HER!" Jerry came and held me by the arm while Grace held my legs, I started to scream and squirm but they just continued to carry me to the direction of the stables.

We got to Jack's family's stable but the doors were closed, they putted me down and as soon as my feet came in touch with the ground I lunged at Jerry and Grace willing to hurt them badly, but two familiar arms held me back by the waist but this just made me angrier, the couple left and I turned around to face the face the cheater of the year, I tried to get out of his grip by pushing his chest but he just held my arms and said,

"Please Kim, you have to listen to me." I stopped an thought about it for a second and said coldly,

"Fine, you have two minutes." I said looking at my watch and back at him, he smiled and started his explanation,

"I went to get our drinks, when I felt someone pulling me to the living room, I thought it was you since I hadn't seen her face before because of the crowd of people, she pushed me on the couch and got on top of me, and that was when I realized that it wasn't you I tried to push her off me and tell her I had a girlfriend but she just stuck her tongue inside my mouth, and I SWEAR, it wasn't enjoyable AT ALL! Please Kim, you have to believe me, you're just too important to me and not holding you in my arms it's killing me, please Kim, I can't bear spending another day without calling you mine." He said in one breath, I have to admit, I was really touched by his words, and felt truth in each one of them, but I'm still, insecure, afraid of getting hurt.

"I don't know Jack, I'm still not so sure if I can actually trust you or you will just hurt me again, I mean, I have no proof that you don't have feelings for Donna, or if you with her and it's just leading me on." He looked hurt by my words, and I felt instantly guilty but I still had to make clear to him what I was feeling like he did to me. Suddenly Milton and Julie jumped out of a bush and said,

"And that's where I come in."

"Milton and Julie, what are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

"We are here to make sure you don't do anything stupid." Julie replied, I turned to Jack and said,

"Seriously, you putted all our friends in this?" He just chuckled.

"Here!" Milton explained showing me something on his phone, it showed Jack and Donna when she called him her boyfriend, I cringed at the memory but kept watching the video, then it showed Jack shouting at Donna,

"I AM NOT YOUR FUCKING BOYFRIEND, I'VE BEEN TOLERATING YOU FOR A LONG TIME TRYING TO REJECT YOU IN THE MOST POLITE WAY POSSIBLE, BUT YOU JUST MESSED UP THE BEST RELASHIONSHIP I'VE EVER BEEN INTO, I LOST THE MOST PERFECT GIRL IN THE WHOLE WORLD JUST BECAUSE OF YOUR OBSSESSIVNESS BUT I'M DONE WITH ALL YOUR SHIT, YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE ME ALONE AND STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME AND MY KIM OR ELSE I'M GOING TO FORGET YOU ARE GIRL AND I'M GOING TO HURT YOU SO BADLY THAT YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO STAND UP AGAIN, AM I CLEAR?"

I smiled at the video and Milton and Julie left, I turned to Jack and took a good look at him and noticed he was wearing a tux, I wonder why, but who am I to complain, he looked hot after all.

"So that's why she looked so embarrassed in class today…" I trailed off and he chuckled.

"Do you believe me now, that don't feel anything at all for Donna?" He asked hopefully, I looked in his eyes and ran towards him pounding on him, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, he smiled widely and smashed our lips together, he pulled away and whispered with his eyes still closed,

"I missed you so much, baby."

"I missed you too, babe." I replied smiling at him and pecking his lips.

He putted me down and walked me to his stable door, it opened to reveal a table for two with a fancy dinner dishes and several lanterns spread around the table with Spirit by the table with a huge bouquet of flowers hanging on his neck, Jack walked up to spirit grabbing the bouquet from his neck and handing it to me, I smiled and kissed him, someone cleared their throat and we pulled away to see Eddie with a Chef outfit and Kelsey holding a dress,

"Go change with Kelsey." Jack said and I nodded, I went up to her and she handed me the dress so I could change, she made my hair and make-up, when I came back Jack stood up from his seat, walked up to me and kissed me hard.

"You look beautiful, babe." He whispered in my ear, Eddie came back with two plates of spaghetti and left with Kelsey, Jack and I finished our meal and he took me to the forest behind the stables, we laid down on the grass with his arm around my waist and my head on his chest, we just laid there watching the stars and stealing kisses when I said,

"You didn't have to do this just for me you know, I mean you made your mom lie for you?" I said and he laughed.

"Yes I did, I had to make sure you know how much you mean to me, and about my mother, she had the idea of lying to you when you called, because my first plan was to have Jerry and Grace to kidnap you and bring you here because I knew that if I asked you wouldn't listen." I nodded and we laughed again.

"And where did the dress come from?" I asked raising a brow.

"Kelsey chose, and I bought it." He replied kissing my temple.

"Jack, this dress must have cost a fortune!" I exclaimed.

"It is fine, don't worry, you're worth it, and it wouldn't look better on anyone else." He said smiling.

"Thank you, Jack you're full of surprise you know that." I said joking and kissed him, he looked me in the eyes and said,

"The surprises are not over yet." He said smirking and handing me something, I looked at it and couldn't believe in my eyes.

" ." I squealed and looked at him in disbelief.

"Yes, way! We are going to Paris, babe." He said.

* * *

**So, I hope you guys liked this chapter, I worked super hard on it and did it thinking of you, please review and let me know what you think, I also wanted to thank LiveYourPassions one more time for helping me with my surprise in the next chapter.**

**Please PM me, I love talk with you guys.**


	14. Lovin time in Paris!

**Special Thanks and Shout Out to LiveYourPassions. **

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END PLEASE DON'T SKIP IT.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it.**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

After I gave Kim the tickets she looked pretty happy, and if she was happy I was happy too, I am in love with Kim and intend to tell her soon as possible, but I want to do it right, I want it to be perfect, something she will remember for the rest of her life and those tickets were just a little part of it, after I finally convinced Kim that she didn't have to worry about the ticket money because my parents totally agreed with Kim coming with us since the whole family loves her, I walked her home so she could pack since we would leave tomorrow afternoon, the money wasn't a problem because my family has lots of it, and it's going to be perfect for my surprise because my parents are going to be there for a tournament with the academy so they won't be able to ruin our romantic moments since they will be too busy working, and we could always leave Lexie and Dylan with a babysitter, I'll make sure Kim won't be spending money with anything, I want to make sure she has a perfect trip.

I got home and my family was all gathered at the living room making sure everything was settled for the trip tomorrow, they all looked at me while I made myself comfortable on the couch with Lexie on my lap.

"So, how was with Kim?" my dad asked.

"It was perfect…" I said with a dreaming face.

"So, does that means that Kim is coming with us?" my mom asked hopefully.

"Yes, it does." I said happily.

"Wait, my girlfriend is coming with us? Now I have to pack all over again with my fancy, because I have to look good for my lady 24/7!" said Dylan freaking out and my parents laughed but I kept a straight face and said,

"Dylan she is not your girlfriend, she is mine."

"Yes, she is, she even kissed my cheek, has she ever kissed you cheek Jackson? I don't think so. So I'll just go to my room and pack again, and please Jack, you have to realize that you lost this battle." He said serious as if he was my dad, leaving me and my parents shocked, after a few seconds we got out of our trance and busted out laughing.

This whole time Lexie had been extremely quiet on my lap, I expected her to squeal when I mentioned Kim coming with us but she didn't make a sound, I looked down at her and saw that she was sound asleep.

"I'm going to put Lexie in bed, and then head to my own, goodnight mom and dad." I said getting up with Lexie in my arms.

I walked up the stairs and into Lexie's room, I placed her on bed, covering her and kissed her forehead and leaving for my room.

**Time line.**

* * *

I woke up brushed my teeth, got dressed and headed straight to Kim's, my parents would be picking us up there, this way I could help her finish packing this morning. When I got there I Grace was leaving the house with some bags, I walked up to her and looked at her confused.

"I'm going to spend summer with Jerry at a beach house." She said and left to get her car, but stopped and said,

"Oh, and Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget that tomorrow is Kim's birthday."

"Wouldn't forget for anything." I said and smiled.

I shrugged and got in the house since she had left it open when she saw me.I got to Kim's door and forgot to knock on the door so I just busted through the door and had a sight that I never thought I would have, my beautiful girlfriend was standing beside her bed, back to me wearing only blue lace lingerie and I have to say, she looked extremely sexy, I sneaked behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, she jumped a little but relaxed when she realized it was just me, she gave me a quick kiss and I just smirked, she gave me confused look and then realized she was half naked, she pushed me away from her and said,

"Damn it, Jack ever heard of knocking?"

"You didn't seem to mind a few seconds ago!" I said trying to hold her in my arms again but she pushed me away and ran inside her closet but left the door open and I followed her, to see her dressing blue skinny jeans and a red tank top.

"You're so beautiful, Kim." I said still in trance of what had just happened in front of my eyes.

"Thank you, babe, but next time KNOCK!" she shouted in my ear.

"If you were so bothered why didn't you close the closet's door when you went to change?" I asked confused.

"Because you had already seen me, so it wouldn't make sense anyway." She shrugged.

"Well, I'm glad I did." I said kissing her.

"So, are you going to help me finish packing or what?" She asked and I just laughed.

**Time line.**

* * *

Kim, my family and I just got in the plane and went to find our seats, there were three seats and thankfully my Kim was sitting with me, she was on the window seat and I was in the middle seat and beside me there was an empty seat, I was having a small talk with Kim when someone tapped my shoulder, I turned around to see a girl with fake blonde hair, slutty clothes and make-up caked face standing there with a flirty smile, I shifted uncomfortabli on my seat and asked,

"May I help you?"

"Yes, you may, could a handsome strong and muscular boy like you help me putting my things in the porter?" She asked running her fingernails down my biceps.

"Sure… I guess…" I said looking nervously at Kim, who I could see that was glaring daggers at the girl and clearly holding back not to pounce on the girl and send her straight to the hospital; I smiled at her jealousy and turned to the girl that was glaring back at Kim. I got the girl's luggage and placed her things at the porter, I went back to my seat and started talking with Kim again, the girl sat on empty seat beside me and said,

"My name is Scarlett, by the way."

"I'm Jack." I said in bored tone expecting her to shut up, I felt a hand on my thigh and it wasn't Kim's I turned to the girl and she started rubbing my thigh, I was about to take her hand off me but Kim beat me to it, slapping quite sharply I may add, Scarlett's hand away from me, Scarlett had a shocked face and I muffled a laugh.

"I am Kim, Jack's _girlfriend_."Kim said glaring; I took her hand and kissed her lips in an attempt to calm her down.

"Well, I don't believe that a boy like Jack would be tightened to someone like you." Scarlett said in a disgusted tone.

"I am, and I'm happy it's Kim." I said and Kim kissed her again.

"Yeah, and you better keep your hands off my boyfriend… I can't believe that I will have to spend the whole flight with that." Kim said muttering the last part.

**Time line.**

* * *

After Kim putted Scarlett in her place she stopped bothering us and the whole flight was pure bliss, with me and Kim snuggling, flirting and kissing, we just got to the hotel and my parents wet to check us in and get our room keys.

"So Kim, now that you're my girlfriend we could go on a date." Dylan said grinning to Kim who was currently holding Lexie's hand. She gave me a confused look, and I kissed her lips and looked at Dylan that looked shocked and said,

"Kim, we're through."

"She was never your girlfriend." I called after him as he left to find my parents shouting,

"MOM, DAD, JACK STOLE MY GIRLFRIEND."

After we got our keys, and left to our rooms, mom and dad would stay with Dylan and Lexie, and I would stay with Kim, we got to our rooms and unpacked.

"Kim, go get ready, I'm taking you for dinner." She nodded and left to have a shower. I used that to make some calls and make sure everything was ready for my surprise, I dressed a white button up shirt with the two upper buttons open and black jeans, Kim got out of the bathroom wearing a black dress with a sweetheart neckline, black heels and a few silver bracelets.

"Kim, you look amazing." I said and took her hands.

"Thanks." She said blushing.

"I need you to put this blindfold." I said.

"Okay…"She said uncertainly. I got her in the cab and led her to my surprise.

We got there and I took her blindfold and she gasped, we were at the top of the Eiffel Tower and I had settled a romantic dinner with a French chef, she hugged me and I hugged back, happy that she liked it.

"Jack, this is amazing you didn't have to do any of this for me." She said looking me in the eyes.

"Yes, I did, it's your birthday after all." I said and led her to the table.

"I can't believe you remembered." She said with a huge smile on her face.

"Of course I did, and it's not over yet." I said.

"We ate and laughed the whole dinner, we both loved the food and enjoyed ourselves. By the end of the night, I too Kim to the edge of the tower where we had an amazing view. I took a deep breath took little box with the ruby and gold ring engraved _Together, forever and always_ ~_Jack and Kim_ off my pocket, turned to her and said,

"Kim, you got my trust faster than anyone in this life, every time I see you my day gets better and every time I touch you I never want to stop, after we started dating I was in the best place ever, after you broke up with me I panicked and my whole world got dark because I wouldn't be able to touch you, and most importantly, I hurt you, even if it was unintentionally it killed me inside, when you took me back I couldn't be happier because I realized that I love you, Kim, I love you with all my heart and I want to be with you for the rest of my life, I want make sure you're happy and smiling every second of the day, we are too young to get married, so I bought you this promise ring, to show you how much you mean to and how much I want to be with you, and to symbolize my promise that I'll be there for you no matter what and we will go through everything together, I love you, Kim, I love you so much." The whole time I was looking her in the eyes and eventually wiped a few tears that escaped her eyes.

"I love you too, Jack. I love you so much it hurts and I can't wait to be with you every moment of my life." She said smiling and kissed me passionately.

After I placed the ring on Kim's finger we couldn't keep our hands off each other, we even made out inside the cab. We got to our room and,

* * *

**PLEASE DON'T** **SKIP THIS. ( A/N; ATTENTION, this story is rated T but the next part is completely rated M, so if you don't enjoy this kind of scene stop reading this chapter right here.)**

* * *

**None's POV**

Jack started walking towards the bed taking Kim with him. She lied down and he climbed over on top of her.

They were lost in each other's eyes before kissing each other passionately. Kim wrapped her legs around him, making both of their cores touch through their clothing. They started rubbing their hips together making them moan.

Jack grabbed the bottom of her shirt and lifted it over her head. He kissed her neck down to her chest and placed kisses on her breasts that were still covered with her bra. He found her bra clasp and unhooked it, sliding it down her arms and onto the floor.

He stared down at her chest. She was beautiful. They were the perfect size and shape. He kissed her breast before licking around it and gently sucked on her nipple. Her chest move up and down as she was trying to catch her breath.

Jack smiled and sucked harder. He bit down gently, then harder. A whimper escaped her throat.

He moved to her other breast, licking everywhere but the nipple, then circling it until she thought she was going to lose it. Finally, he sucked it so hard she thought he meant to devour her entire breast.

He moved his hand down to her center and slowly took of her shorts as if asking her for permission, which she gladly gave, leaving her in her lace underwear. He rubbed his finger down her slit, feeling her wetness. She rubbed her slit up and down on his finger. He hooked his fingers in the waist band and slid her panties down her smooth legs.

Kim was nervous about if he was going to be disgusted by her. Her face showed worry and Jack reassured her that he didn't mind by lowering his head down and licking her clit. She was now aching for him.

His fingers plunged inside her. She screamed in pleasure.

"Did I hurt you?" Jack asked worriedly, taking his fingers out of her.

"No! No. It's just… It felt good," she sat up on the headboard. He smiled and moved up to kiss her. Jack pulled her, having her lie down again. Their tongues tangled and he pushed his fingers back into her again, making her moan into his mouth.

"Oh. Uh...," she could help it and moaned. The feeling was all new to her, but it felt great already.

"Jack I'm going to-" That's when Jack pulled his fingers out. She whined at the loss of his fingers in her pussy.

"Shh. Not yet. But later, I promise," he softly kissed her lips. She nodded. He went back to kissing her again, but then she stopped him.

"It wouldn't be fair if I didn't do the same for you," Kim said as she unbuttoned his jeans and he helped her by taking them off and tossing them. There was a tent in his boxers. He took off his boxers too and Kim's eyes widened at the sight of his big cock.

She wrapped her hand around him and gave one slow lick from his shaft to his head. "Ohhh... Kim," he moaned out, his eyes closing. That was a good sign so she took him in her mouth as much as she could.

"Kim... stop." She immediately stopped when he said that. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked trying not to feel hurt.

"NO! No... I need you now," he said. He flipped them over so that she was now lying down and he was hovering over her. "Are you okay?" he questioned caringly.

"Yeah," she answered while stroking his hair. He lined up at her entrance and slowly pushed in. He was halfway in when she felt some pain.

"I'm sorry," he kissed her forehead. "Keep going," she decided. Now he was fully sheathed inside her. She gasped out as he broke her barrier. "Jack," she softly cried out. He covered her cries by kissing her sweetly as he slowly thruster in and out, trying to make the pain go away.

The pain was gone and it was now all nothing but love and pleasure. Kim was panting out her moans as Jack's pace went a little faster. He kissed all over her neck and sucked on her sweet spots making her gently claw Jack's back. "J-Jack," she stuttered when he hit her g-spot inside her.

"Mmm," he moaned while sucking on her neck. They were both close to their climax. Her breathing sped up and she was gasping for air. "Jack," she got out.

"Kim. I'm so close," Jack moaned. "M-me too," she said. His thrusts went deeper inside her. Her walls clenched around his cock and that's when they both came. Jack bit down on her sensitive spot on her neck and her mouth formed an O shape as her orgasm hit her.

"Oh, Kim," Jack groaned as he came inside her, burying his cock deep in her. His head fell down in the nape of her neck and she turned her head to kiss his cheek. That got his attention and he put his lips on hers. He pulled away slowly and looked into her eyes.

"I love you, Kim." he said sweetly. She smiled and put her hand in his hair and stroked it. "I love you too, Jack." she replied sincerely. Now he smiled and pecked her lips one last time. He lied down next to her and pulled the blanket over them and she snuggled into him.

* * *

**Guys I want you to tell me if you want me to keep writing this story or if you want me to stop here. **

**I'm so nervous about this, I hope you guy liked this chapter and enjoyed every part of it, and about the M rated part I hope no one feels offended since the story is rated T and I just wanted to surprise you guys.**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH LiveYourPassions for writing the M rated scene, you were amazing, and please go check out her profile she has AWSOME stories! **


	15. Loving memories!

**IMPORRTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END!**

**Guys, please go check out my bestie's new story, Anialoveskick, her story is really amazing! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it.**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

I woke up feeling extremely happy and then I remembered why, every kiss, every single touch and all the love we shared last night, I've never felt this way before, Jack made me feel special, he made me feel wanted and most importantly, he made me feel loved in a way I've never experienced before. I looked up, since I was currently snuggled on his muscular chest, to see a naked sound asleep Jack with a smile on his face.

_He is so adorable._

I sat up gripping the sheets to my chest since I was also completely naked and rubbed my eyes, sending the sleep away, I look at the clock and it was already 10:00 AM and the breakfast finished at 11:30 AM, I decided to wake Jack up, so I got on top of him straddling him and started to leave light kisses along his neck, I felt his hands instantly grip my hips, but he didn't open his eyes when I got to his lips I bit his bottom lip and he groaned and mumbled in my lips,

"Last night was AMAZING, babe."

"Yeah, best night ever!" I said and quickly kissed him and got up, only to be pulled back to his lap.

"Where do you think you're going with that sexy ass of yours?" His hands traveling through my body making me shiver.

"I'm going to take a shower before we go have breakfast with your family."

"Only if I can come with you." Ha whispered seductively in my ear.

"I would never say no to that." I whispered back and getting off his lap, walking completely naked to the bathroom, but not before he slap my ass, and following me.

**Time line.**

* * *

After we did the dirty in the shower which took a long hour, we got dressed and went to the hotel's restaurant to find his family; the whole way there Jack kept his arms around me and was constantly whispering things in my ear making me giggle, everyone that saw us could clearly see that we were the happiest couple in the whole universe.

We found our table where Jack's family were, and took our seats like this:

** Kate**

**Lexie Todd **

**Dylan Jack **

** Kim **

"So, how was your date last night?" Kate asked.

"It was perfect." I told them.

"Way better than I expected." Jack said smiling at me and placing a hand on my thigh and I giggled.

"Mom why did you want us to have breakfast together, I'm really not enjoying watching my brother and the love of my life acting all lovey dovey around me for this whole trip." Dylan said crossing his arms and pouting glaring daggers at Jack, who returned the favor.

"I wanted everyone to meet the reason we are all here." Kate said, and a girl I thought I would never have to see again walked up to us…

"Guys, meet Scarlett our new athlete, who is going to be competing for The Brewers on the tournament here in Paris and then is going to move to Seaford so she can keep practicing with us." Todd said smiling wildly pointing at the girl that was hitting on my boyfriend in the plane.

"Nice to meet you." Said Dylan.

"Nice meeting you too sweetie." She said acting sweetly.

_Bitch!_

"Jack, Kim, aren't you guys going to greet Scarlett?" Kate said giving Jack a look.

"Um… Hi Scarlett." Jack greeted awkwardly.

"Yeah… uh…hi." I said suppressing the urge to pounce on her, and Jack rubbed my thigh so I could calm down.

"Kate, Todd you didn't tell me that there were more students, and you definitely didn't mention that one of them was extremely handsome." She said smiling and giving him flirty look.

"Oh, honey, Jack is my son and Kim is his girlfriend." Kate corrected.

"Oh!" was all she said and I smirked.

"So now that the introducing part is over, everyone go to your rooms because today will be a free day, since the tournament only starts tomorrow." Todd said and got up, taking Kate, Dylan and Lexie with him.

As soon they were out of sight Scarlett walked over to us and said,

"Well, well, well so you weren't lying when you said you were dating."

"Why would we?" I asked annoyed.

"Maybe because he was pity of you, I don't know." She said being stupid.

_As always._

"Scarlett, just don't bother us okay?" Jack said taking my hand and standing up.

"Oh, I won't. I just wanted you to know, that I want you and Scarlett always gets what she wants." She said before squeezing Jack's ass and slapping it.

"THAT'S IT!" I said and lunged at her but Jack held me back and carried me to the elevator, the whole way to room was silent.

We got in the room and as soon as he closed the door Jack started rambling,

"I'm so sorry, babe I swear I didn't know, and I really don't want this to affect us, and ruin I our trip, and I promise I will keep her away, far away-" I cut him off by kissing his lips softly and saying,

"Don't worry baby, I trust you with my life, last night was amazing and I won't let that bitch ruin our moment." I reassured him while caressing his hair on the back of his neck.

"Thank you, baby, I love you so much." He said before crashing our lips together, we pulled away slowly and I said,

"I love you too, baby."

"Now prepare to the best trip to Paris you'll ever have." He chanted.

_Oh boy!_

* * *

_**PLEASE DON'T SKIP THIS!**_

**Okay guys, thank you so much for the patience, I know it's been awhile since I last updated but it was just because I was having finals, and my mom took my laptop away.**

**So, I wanted to say that now the updates will be faster, and a lot more often but I'm afraid this story is getting boring so NEED you guys to tell me what you think, and what you want me to do with the story if you have any suggestions.**

**- AND, I'll be answering all your questions and comments next chapter so REVIEW.**

**I love you guys so much, and again thank you for the patience and follow, favorite, review and PM me! **


	16. Last Chapter

**Please don't forget to read the AN at the end.**

**Hey guys, so this is the last chapter of Shock of reality and I hope you all like it. I just wanted to say that I'm really proud of this story and I'm probably starting a new one soon, and I'm hoping you all read it. I wanted to thank everyone who followed, favorite, and reviewed, you're all really special to me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it**

* * *

Jack's POV

Kim and I changed into our swim suits and decided to hang out by the pool. We made our way to the pool, and Kim took her cover up, I couldn't help but stare.

_Here's a sight I will never get tired of. _

I took off my shirt, slung Kim over my shoulder and jumped in the pool, we had a little splash war and then decided to just lay down and get our tan on.

"So Kimmy, what do you want to do today?" I asked my girlfriend.

"I don't know, maybe we could go shopping, Grace would kill me if I didn't get her anything." She said shrugging.

"If my girl wants go shopping, shopping it is." I said kissing her cheek, making her blush.

"I can't believe that after everything we've done, I still can make you blush." I said laughing at the end.

She whacked me on the chest and said,

"Shut up, Brewer! Anyway, I'm going to get a drink, do you want anything?"

"No, I'm fine. Just don't take too long okay?" I replied.

"Sure." She said before leaving.

I watched her walk to the bar and a boy approach her and they started talking while she waited for her order, of course I didn't enjoy this sight, but I decided not to make a scene since I trust Kim and know she would never cheat on me, besides if any boy try to pull something on her she would definitely hurt him in many ways, so I just sat there and kept an eye on them, but then he did something I really didn't like, he HUGGED HER, he hugged a girl he just met. HE HUGGED MY GIRL, and she let him, she even seemed… happy? And enjoying it? They did what seemed like to be exchanging numbers and he left, I REALLY DISLIKE THIS GUY, but what hurts the most is that she is letting him flirt with her. Kim grabbed our drinks and walked towards me.

"Hey, babe why took you so long?" Let's see if she tells the truth.

"Nothing, honey." _LIAR!_

"Are you sure, babe?" I say trying to give her one more chance.

"Yes, I am. Why?" She asks.

"So you're telling me that, that guy talking to you, hugging you and being al flirty with you was nothing?" I say raising my voice a little.

"Jack, calm down. You misunderstood everything-" She started but I cut her off.

"Yeah, because what I saw was pretty clear. He was flirting and touching you and YOU WERE LETTING HIM. Seriously Kim, after everything we've been through, even after last night, you had to ruin and mess everything up didn't you? I can't even look at you right now." I say turning around to leave.

"Yeah, just don't look at me right now for talking to my COUSIN I HAVEN'T SEEN IN YEARS." She shouts at me.

_COUSIN? HE'S HER COUSIN! HER FUCKING COUSIN! SHIT! She must be so pissed at me right now, I messed up big time!_

I turn around and I freeze and just stare at her, her eyes are red and I can see that she's holding back tears, she looks mad and hurt, I just can't believe that I did this to her. I walked up to her and hugged her, I feel so bad right now, she hugged me back and I knew she had forgave me, I smile to myself and mumble on her shoulder,

"I'm so sorry baby girl, I didn't mean to hurt you, I just let the jealousy take over me. I'm just really afraid to lose you, of you wake up one day and realize that you're too good for me, and end up leaving me, I just wouldn't bear losing you Kim."

"It's okay baby, I know what is it to be jealous. You just have to trust me and hear the whole story when we have an argument, okay?" She said softly.

"I promise."

* * *

_*9 years later*_

Well it's been nine years since Kim and I got back together and went to Paris, and as I promised that day I've never got suspicious of her again and neither did she, I proposed to her on our graduation and we went to college together, I graduated in business administration and she graduated in fashion, we both studied in Florida University and shared an apartment while we were there, now we're both married with two beautiful kids, Anna our 3 year old daughter and Kyle our 6 year old son, we both became successful on what we do I am now the owner of my family academy and Kim is a famous stylist, we make pretty good money and we're extremely happy together.

Milton and Julie got married and moved to Australia to study new animal species.

Grace and Jerry are still together, and currently on their dance crew tour.

Eddie and Kelsey broke up because, Kelsey went to UF with me and Kim while Eddie went to the army, but got together again last year and are now engaged.

* * *

**So thank you again for all your support and PLEASE REVIEW ! This is my last chance of getting your reviews and it just makes me so happy, tell me what you think of this story and tell me if you want me to write another one. And I wanted to know,**

**Are there any boys reading this story?**

**Are there any Brazilians reading this story?**

**Please PM me!**

**Bye, Love y'all.**


	17. New story and Maybe sequel

**Hey guys, here is my next story, hope you guys like it, and I also wanted to know, would you like a sequel to Shock of reality ?**

_**Love Strikes Hollywood**_

_** Summary:**_Kim's father is a famous movie director and Jack is a young actor trying to reach fame, so what happens when he has to pretend to have feelings for Kim and date her, just to get the main role in her dad's movie ? What if Kim finds out ? Will it ruin Jack's chance? What if he starts to fall for her ? Will she give him a chance, or will she remain hurt ?

**So what did you guys think, should I write it ? Would you read this story? Pleeeeeease give me your opnion guys !**!


End file.
